The World of Facebook: Boondocks Edition
by Turtlerose555
Summary: If Huey and the gang had Facebook accounts, how would the social network site be? This is the inside look if the Boondocks characters joined the world Facebook. Read and Review! Part 8 posted!
1. Huey joins Facebook

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I wrote a Boondocks fic! I've been too busy with school and all, but here it is: A story over if the Boondocks world joined facebook! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Huey Freeman has now joined Facebook.<strong>

**Work and Education**

High School: Woodcrest High (Class of 2012)

Workplace: Red Lobster (Waiter since December 2010-Present)

**Philosophy**

Religious views: Christian

Political views: Politics help the world keep stable. Without them we would all die.

**Basic Information**

About me: My name is Huey Freeman….and that's all you need to know….

Born: September 6, 1993

Current city: Woodcrest, Maryland

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois

Languages: English, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, French, Sarcasm (fluent)

Interested in: Women

Sex: Male

Phone Number: You better ask me for it.

E-mail:

Huey Freeman: Thought about making a Facebook for the longest while, and here I am now.

**Huey Freeman is now friends with Riley YoungReezey Freeman, Jazzy Princess Dubois, C-Merph McPhearson, Robert Jebediah Freeman, Michael Dreadlocks Caesar, and 4,800 other people.**

Jazzy Princess Dubois - Huey Freeman: Hiya Huey! It's about time you got a Facebook! We've all been waiting for you to get one!

-Huey Freeman: Wow, glad to know I'm being waited on. You guys are too kind.

_Amy Lillian Caesar likes this._

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: But I'm not.

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: The whole universe knows that, Wuncler…

_Trina Pixiedust and 3,369 others like this._

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Stfu Michael.

-Amy Lillian Caesar: ...WTF? Huey, why would you add Mayor Wuncler as a friend?

_Robert Jebediah Freeman and Thugnificent Jenkins likes this._

-Huey Freeman: …Oh shit, I didn't even know I added him. I got like a billion friend requests after I joined, so I just kinda added whoever requested me, see?

-Trent Rodriguez: LMAO. Why would Wuncler of all people be your friend on Facebook?

_Gin Rummy and 767 others like this._

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: That's none of your business, you drunken Mexican.

-Riley YoungReezey Freeman: Wait a second…why the hell do we ALL have Mayor Wuncler as our friend on here?

-Amy Lillian Caesar: …

_Gin Rummy and 500,000 others like this._

* * *

><p>Gin Rummy: Can anyone come up with a middle name for me on here please? I feel lost without one!<p>

-Christian Blazianboi Juang: Think of an anime name and stick it on here. That's always the best way!

_Amy Lillian Caesar likes this._

-Gin Rummy: Anime huh? Hmm…it's so….anime though….Eh I'll get over it. From now on, my name is GIN SAZUKI RUMMY!

**Gin Rummy has now changed his name to Gin Sazuki Rummy.**

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Worst. Name. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Huey Freeman is now in a relationship with Jazzy Princess Dubois.<strong>

_C-Merph McPhearson, Amy Lillian Caesar, Riley YoungReezey Freeman, and 527,236 others like this._

-Roxanne TallTale: Hahah…I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!

-Khoi Nguyen: Ummm…everyone's known it for the longest while now…

-Danny Rodriguez: Pwned.

_Trent Rodriguez and 1,236,962 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Jaymes Brody Nguyen is now in a relationship with Christina Lewis.<strong>

-Khoi Nguyen: WOAH! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS, JAYMIE!

-C-Merph: TEXT ME NOW, MISTER! I NEED DETAILS PLEASE!

-Christina Lewis: Uhh…what? Just because we talk a lot, doesn't mean we're in a relationship, Jaymie. I don't even like you like that, so take that off or else I'll block you.

-Jaymes Brody Nguyen: Awwww…. :(

**Jaymes Brody Nguyen is now single.**

_Cookie Candycane likes this._

* * *

><p>Danny Rodriguez: Man, I'm so underweight, it's not even funny! I mean, I eat a lot everyday, too! So how is it that I'm skinny like a pencil?<p>

-Amy Lillian Caesar: It's called bulimia.

_Maxine Foster and 902,336 others like this._

* * *

><p>Jean Whitefield: Like this if you think I'm in need of plastic surgey!<p>

_Helen George and 1,236,455 others like this._

-Jean Whitefield: UGH! YOU PEOPLE ARE SUCH BITCHES! I'M GONNA GO EAT A BOWL OF PEANUTS!

_C-Merph McPhearson and 2,456,326 others like this._

_-_Jean Whitefield: …I'm allergic to peanuts.

_Amy Lillian Caesar and 2,145,332 others like this._

-Jean Whitefield: WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LOVE ME? [/self]

-Johnny Whitefield: Lmfao

_Eddie Shotgun Wuncler and 2,000,000 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Huey Freeman listed Riley YoungReezey Freeman as his brother.<strong>

-Riley YoungReezey Freeman: About fucking time.

* * *

><p>Ed Wuncler, Sr: Need to get my suit polished. Anyone know a good polishing center?<p>

-Rose Esor: Yes. Just take a left turn at 5th avenue and go all the way to Meat Street and go past the McDonalds Mall till you get to Dairy King then make a right and stop as you see 'Bart's Polishing Center', which should be right next to Burger Queen and Out-n-In.

_Michael Dreadlocks Caesar likes this._

Ed Wuncler, Sr: ...WHAT?

* * *

><p>Cairo Prettyboi Simmons: OMG it's raining in Hillcrest for once! And it's super cold too!<p>

_Helen George and Vivian Sunset likes this._

-Braneisha Giveittomebaby Watson: Hey babe, I'm coming over there in a minute so we can cuddle up and keep each other warm in bed. ;)

-Cairo Prettyboi Simmons: Oh boy! I'll light some scented candles!

-Braneisha Giveittomebaby Watson: And I'll bring some certain 'protection' just in case 'something' happens. ;)

-Trent Rodriguez: Get a room.

_Danny Rodriguez and Ed Wuncler, Sr likes this_.

* * *

><p>Jazzy Princess Dubois: Bored at home, watching TV...ugh, nothing is on, as usual...<p>

Simon Croswell: Can I come over?

**Jazzy Princess Dubois has blocked Simon Croswell.**

_Amy Lillian Caesar and Huey Freeman likes this._

* * *

><p>Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: I really should be doing homework right now but...I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO OWL CITY! DX<p>

_Khoi Nguyen and 36 others like this._

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Pffft. Who needs homework? I sure didn't. That's why I dropped out of school. Didn't need it and I'm doing just fine now.

-Christina Lewis: And yet you wonder why Woodcrest is always going crazy and out of control.

_Huey Freeman and 1,540,911 others like this._

* * *

><p>Susan Mason: OMFG THERE'S A HUGE RIOT GOING ON IN VANES STREET!<p>

_Carson Felix likes this_.

-Miss Sexy Brittany: That's like the 20th riot this month. That's not news.

-Jackson Ohmn: Wow, talk about being bitchy...

-Helen George: MISS SEXY BRITTANY IS A SKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!

-Thomas KrisKross: Go play in some traffic, Brittany

-Fairy Queen: GTFO you worthless excuse of a female.

**Miss Sexy Brittany has now blocked Helen George, Jackson Ohmn, Thomas KrissKross, and Fairy Queen.**

* * *

><p>Huey Freeman: Hmm...Emily sent me a friend request. Should I accept?<p>

-Amy Lillian Crenshaw: HELL NO, DON'T TALK TO THAT BIATCH!

_Riley YoungReezey Freeman and 95 others like this._

-Huey Freeman: But...I haven't to talked her in years! And it seems like she wants to patch things up too...

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: Don't do it Huey. That girl is trouble.

_Jazzy Princess Dubois and 102 others like this_.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: DO IT!

-Christian Blazianboi Juang: Shut up Wuncler.

-Huey Freeman: Well...I'm gonna do it only because I haven't talked to her in a long time. If she causes any trouble though, I will block her and delete her.

-Riley YoungReezey Freeman: *facepalms*

_Gin Sazuki Rummy and 1,012 others like this._

**Huey Freeman is now friends with Emily Hunter**.

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: DISLIKE!

_Jaymes Brody Nguyen and 2,011 others like this._

* * *

><p>Miss Sexy Brittany: Screw what people think, I'm a do what makes ME happy! :D<p>

_Jazzy Princess Dubois and 20 others like this._

-Jean Whitefield: Does that include stealing things from people and places for no good reason?

-Johnny Whitefield: And acting slutty a lot?

-Janine Hurst: And stalking guys?

-Fresh Fishy: And stealing my chocolate pudding without my permission?

-Sonic the Hedgehog: And trying to hack my facebook account?

**Miss Sexy Brittany has now blocked Jean Whitefield, Johnny Whitefield, Janine Hurst, Fresh Fishy, and Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

><p>Eddie Shotgun Wuncler: Bark bark.<p>

_Bill Cosby and 2,145,122,369 others like this._

**~End Chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm taking requests on this story! If you have an idea or suggestion and you want it in this story, feel free to leave it in the form of a review! Other than that, Read, review, love, laugh, hate, I don't care. It's my story.<strong>


	2. Emily Returns

**Christina Dontjudgeme and 356 others are now friends with Brittany Spears.**

* * *

><p>Emily Hunter –Huey Freeman: Hey, thanks for accepting my friend request. :) Haven't seen ya in forever!<p>

-Huey Freeman: I know! What have you been up to these days?

-Emily Hunter: Nothing much. I'm currently living in New York City now and I have my own apartment so...yeah, I guess you could say I'm living the good life. And you?

-Huey Freeman: That's great! Me, I'm still living with my brother and Granddad at our house. I'm planning on moving out soon so they can have the place all to themselves.

-Emily Hunter: Nice! I hope I can visit you guys someday. That would be fun...

-Amy Lillian Caesar: *coughSLUTcough*

_Trent Rodriguez and 474 others like this._

**Emily Hunter has now blocked Amy Lillian Caesar.**

* * *

><p>Riley YoungReezey Freeman: My love for Amy Lillian Caesar grows stronger each day.<p>

_Christina Lewis and 209,857 others like this._

-Amy Lillian Caesar: AWWWWWWWWWW RILESSSSSSSS! YOU'RE SO CUUUUUUTE! I LOVE YOU!

_Lisa Anne-Marie Jones and 180,758 others like this._

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: There's this thing on Facebook called PRIVATE MESSAGING. Learn it. Use it. Love it. Do it.

_Trent Rodriguez and Danny Rodriguez like this._

-Tia Mowry: Ignore Wuncler, he's just angry that he can't get a girlfriend. ;)

**Ed Wuncler, Sr has now blocked Tia Mowry.**

-Tommy Doa: FJESOHGRGREHGREGHERHGERHG

* * *

><p>Mister Goodstuff - Maxine Foster: Hey babe.<p>

-Maxine Foster: Um...hey. Who is this?

-Mister Goodstuff: Let's just say that I've been a fan of you ever since I saw you in the 10th episode of The Boondocks. ;)

-Maxine Foster: Oh really? That's cool!

-Mister Goodstuff: Yeah...I really liked the way you talked...the way you attacked those enemies...your complexion...it's so...amazing. Everytime I watch that show, I am drawn to you. I even forget that Huey and Riley are on screen next to you. You are perfect in every single way. I think I'm in love with you.

-Maxine Foster: ...

-Fresh Fishy: STALKER ALERT! BLOCK HIS ASS!

_Nathan Jong and 549,375 others like this._

**Maxine Foster has now blocked Mister Goodstuff.**

* * *

><p>Danny Rodriguez – Trent Rodriguez: So bro, what's the plan for today?<p>

-Trent Rodriguez: Oh, I've got it all planned out, brotha! First, were gonna hit up the milkshake palace. Next, we'll steal a few certain items from Hal-Mart, preferably video games and candy. After that, we'll go to the nightclub and hit on some pretty chicks and hopefully get far enough to take them home with us unlike last time where my girl threw up all over my face.

-Danny Rodriguez: Perfecto! Can't wait!

-Trent Rodriguez: ...Oh crap, I just realized I posted that on here, where everyone can see. O.O

-Danny Rodriguez: ...Well, this is extremely awkward...

-Thomas KrisKross: You guys are morons.

_Simon Crosswell and 660,355 others like this._

* * *

><p>Jaymes Brody Nguyen – Christina Lewis: Hey Christina! I've got this big box of chocolates with your name on it!<p>

-Christina Lewis: Oh really? That's so kind of you Jaymie! Are you gonna drop it off here or should I just go to your place?

-Jaymes Brody Nguyen: I'm dropping it off at your place. BUT! You have to give me a smooch on the lips first, otherwise, no chocolates for you! :D

**Christina Lewis has now blocked Jaymes Brody Nguyen.**

_Charlotte Kinner likes this._

Jaymes Brody Nguyen: D:

* * *

><p>Ed Wuncler, Sr: LMS and I'll rate you 1-10.<p>

_Lionel Johnson and 35 others like this._

-Thugnificent Jenkins: I wouldn't want to be rated by you, even if I was held at gunpoint.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: You better watch out what you say, Otis. Those words are gonna bite ya in the ass one day.

-Thignificent Jenkins: Yeah, WHEN PIGS FLY! Haha!

-Professor Peter Franklin: Actually Otis, due to my latest experiment, I can make pigs fly due to this little microchip I embed in them that makes them magically sprout wings from absolutely nowhere and can fly up to 321.46 feet. ISN'T THAT AMAZING?

-Thugnificent Jenkins: ...You gotta be kidding me...

-Sammy King: I got the gun.

_Cairo Prettyboi Simmons likes this._

* * *

><p>Ed Wuncler, Sr – Lionel Johnson: I rate you a 7 out of 10. I like you and all, and you're a great underling, but you kind of creep me sometimes and I think you're a stalker.<p>

_Uncle Ruckus likes this._

-Lionel Johnson: Well GEE, THANKS Wuncler! YOU MIGHT AS WELL GET GIN AND ED TO THROW A CRAP LOAD OF MAGIC AT ME FOR NO REASON!

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: Is that a request?

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Holy damn, calm down Lion. I'm just being honest. Besides, I'm not the only one who thinks that.

-Lionel Johnson: Well, who the hell else thinks that I'm creepy and a stalker?

-Ed Wuncler: Well...everybody.

**Lionel Johnson has now deleted his Facebook page.**

-Eddie Shotgun Wuncler: BARK BARK.

_Riley YoungReezey Freeman and 6,765,840,478 others like this._

* * *

><p>Jazzy Princess Dubois: Ahhh, the rain is so beautiful! Hard to believe it hasn't rained for 4 months!<p>

_Lisa Anne-Marie Jones and 703,584 others like this._

-Simon Croswell: Want me to come over there and make you cozy, mama? ;)

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: WHAT THE! I BLOCKED YOU! How did you get past my...uhh...blockage?

-Simon Crosswell: It's called a backup account. You know, you really should set your profile on private...there's a lot of creeps out there who look at your pictures and do some 'things' with them. ;)

**Jazzy Princess Dubois has now blocked Simon Croswell and set her profile to private.**

* * *

><p>Gin Sazuki Rummy – Ninja Dude: Hey, I've always wondered something. What IS behind your mask?<p>

-Ninja Dude: Ever seen Maxine Foster with no makeup? That's what I look like.

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: O.O

-Maxine Foster: YOU SON OF A *****.

**Maxine Foster has now blocked Ninja Dude.**

-Ninja Dude: ...I didn't even know she was on my friends list...

* * *

><p>Mary Kate Olsen – Huey Freeman: OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG IT'S HUUEEEYYY! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! WILL YOU MARRY ME? I AM, LIKE, YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I HAVE POSTERS OF YOU ALL OVER MY ROOM AND I OWN EVERY SINGLE SHOW YOU STARRED IN! OH MY GOSH, I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA HAVE AN ASTHMA ATTACK! PLEASE RESPOND XOXOXOXO<p>

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: ...

_Lisa Anne-Marie Jones and 855,475 others like this._

-Huey Freeman: Erm...wow...I...don't know what to say. Well...it's good to know that I have a huge fan...despite your post sounding borderline-obssessed with me.

-Mary Kate Olsen: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH! HUEY REPLIED TO ME! HE REPLIED TO ME! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M TELLING ALL MY FRIENDS ABOUT THIS! THEN I'M GONNA WRITE A STORY ABOUT IT, SUBMIT IT TO THE "Woodcrest Daily" NEWSPAPER AND HOPE IT GETS SHOWN ON THERE FOR THE WHOLE WORLD TO SEE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!

-Huey Freeman: That's...interesting...

-Mary Kate Olsen: OH HUEY YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU LIVE SO I CAN KISS YOU ALL OVER AND THEN WE CAN GET MARRIED AND HAVE A BUNCH OF BEAUTIFUL BABIES!

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: Woah woah woah. Step back sista. He's mine.

_Michael Dreadlocks Caesar and 1,675,484 others like this._

-Mary Kate Olsen: UMM, EXCUSE ME? BACK OFF BITCH, HE'S MINE!

-Christian Blazianboi Juang: Did you SERIOUSLY just call the popular mulatto princess cheerleader of the entire Woodcrest area a BITCH?

-Thugnificent Jenkins: Someone call the cops on this girl.

-C-Merph McPhearson: I'd hate to know what kind of family you grew up in.

-Mary Kate Olsen: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! The only thing that Jazzy is a princess of, is the princess of MY ASS!

-Jake Kong: 0.0

-Dallas McPhearson: LMAO.

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Huey, block this loser. And Jazzy, don't say anything. This idiot isn't worth your time.

-Trent Rodriguez: Geez, that girl is more of a stalker than Emily...

**Huey Freeman has now blocked Mary Kate Olsen.**

**Emily Hunter has now blocked Trent Rodriguez.**

**Ed Wuncler has now blocked Brittany Spears.**

* * *

><p><em>Robert Jebediah Freeman and 68,474,378 others are now friends with Lady GaGa.<em>

**~End Chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey You guys! I'm taking requests on this story! Trust me, it gets hard doing a story like this! So if you have ideas, review here! Other than that, Read, laugh, and love! :D<strong>


	3. Janine Exposes her Address

_Cairo Prettyboi Simmons and 6,573,584,392 others are now friends with Barack Obama_

* * *

><p>Miss Sexy Brittany – Mimi Garcia: WTF is wrong with you? Why did you tattle me out at Gamestop for stealing the 'Sonic Heroes' game? You know how much I wanted that!<p>

-Mimi Garcia: It's called being a good citizen to your community. That, and you getting away with everything is annoying as hell.

-Miss Sexy Brittany: GRRRRRRRR! You know what, I'm gonna get Johnny Whitefield to case an evil spell on you! I'll make her transport you to the sewers where that Stinkmeaner guy lives and he'll be so excited, that he'll squirt ink all over your face!

-Simon Crosswell: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

-Mimi Garcia: You...YOU COLD BITCH! IF YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME, I WILL GET THE GOVERNMENT ON YOUR ASS AND I'LL TELL THEM THAT YOU'VE STOLEN LIKE 3 HUNDRED MILLION ITEMS AND SLEPT WITH GUYS FOR MONEY!

-Miss Sexy Brittany: ...You have no proof of that!

-Mimi Garcia: Oh really? Then why did Gus say to me that you stole 100 bucks from him when you were over at his place, doing 'some things'?

-Miss Sexy Brittany: ...

**Miss Sexy Brittany has now blocked Mimi Garcia.**

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: LOL. Gotta love Facebook drama.

_Robert Jebediah Freeman and 800,473 others like this._

* * *

><p>Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: OMG! HALO 8 COMES OUT TODAY! WHO ELSE IS GETTING IT?<p>

_Miles Tails Prower and 957,421 others like this._

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: I AM! I'm stoked for it! The trailers and preview are giving me a heart attack!

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: I wish that was literal.

_Beauty Queen likes this._

-Jaymes Brody Nguyen: Same here man. I'm gonna be spending all day playing it. Guess I better prepare the snacks and drinks for the 8 hours of playing it.

-Roxanne TallTale: ...But we were suppose to go out today, Jaymie! Together!

-Jaymes Brody Nguyen: Well...I...uh...I'm...feeling really sick today so...I can't come...yeah.

-Roxanne TallTale: That is such BS! Do you WANT me to bring out my rocket launcher again?

-Danny Rodriguez: WTF?

-Jean Whitefield: O_O

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: Roxy has a rocket launcher...?

-Ash Ketchum: What's a rocket launcher?

-Jaymes Brody Nguyen: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Okay okay fine...we can go out...and spend time together...while I think about how epic Halo 8 would be if I got it today if it weren't for a certain girl...

-Khoi Nguyen: LOL, you already know.

* * *

><p>Lady GaGa: Hey little monsters! Don't forget to download my new single, 'Marry The Night'! The music video will be out on October 32, 2011!<p>

_Christina Lewis and 7,347,437,282 others like this._

-Roberto Lima: LADY GAGAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I'M GONNA DOWNLOAD YOUR SINGLE 574856764976 TIMES SO IT WILL REACH NUMBER 1 ON THE WOODCREST HOT 100 CHART! I WANT YOU TO BE MY MOTHER! YOU ARE MY GOD, MY SAVIOR, MY LIFE!

-Eddie Shotgun Wuncler:^^ The above comment is a perfect example of an overly-obssessed stalker with no life.

_Tommy Doa and 6,375,289,575 others like this._

* * *

><p>Gin Sazuki Rummy: Good morning, City of Woodcrest! Today is a new day so let's make the best of it by being in a cheery, positive, and upbeat mood!<p>

_Jazzy Princess Dubois and 203,483 others like this._

-Fresh Fishy: People like you are weird.

_Uncle Ruckus like this._

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: At least I don't suffer from...CLINICAL DESPRESSION! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

-Fresh Fishy: W-what are you talking about?

-Gin Sazuki: I read up on you, Jack. It was hard and took a lot of time, but I've found all your info, on everything from when you were born until now.. Hee hee hee...

-Fresh Fishy: ...Stop lying! Nobody would believe that!

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: Oh, really? Then why were you diagnosed with clinical depression on June 24, 2009 by Doctor Peter Franklin?

-Fresh Fishy: You...you...YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-Stinkmeaner: Not if I kill you first!

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: ^...?

-Leah Baker: Roffles.

_Jaymes Brody Nguyen likes this._

* * *

><p>Vivian Sunset: Who wants to see pics of my sexy, fit body? I'm bored and I need to keep myself occupied.<p>

_Hiro Komikku and 10,475,484,399 others like this._

-Marcus Wells: I WANNA SEE! I WANNA SEE!

-Cecil Jupiter: Hell yeah! Show me the goodies!

-Sir Conner Rummy: I'm quite curious to see how you're gonna do this, Bow.

-Janine Whitefield: SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT.

-Christian Blazianboi Juang: Janine, you all of ALL people should NOT be calling Vivian a slut. Plus, a slut is a girl who sleeps with a ton of men. Huge difference here.

-Shark Fin: Don't worry about Janine, Vivian. She's just jealous because she's the ugliest girl in the universe and she wishes she could look like you.

-Janine Whitefield: Why, I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH, COME OVER TO MY HOUSE AND SAY THAT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! YOU WOULD ALMOST CERTAINLY REGRET IT!

-Shark Fin: Fine! Give me your address and I'll go!

-Janine Whitefield: Okay. I live on 777 Unlucky Street, Boggly Woods. You can get there quickly by the Taxi Center in Downtown Woodcrest.

-Shark Fin: kthxbai.

-Forrest Gump: ...did you just seriously expose your address to millions of people?

-Dallas McPhearson: *screenshots and sends this to everyone on my friends list*

_Ed Wuncler, Sr likes this._

-Janine Whitefield: ...Welp, time to get a rocket launcher. And a sub-machine gun.

* * *

><p>Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: OMG OMG OMG OMGGGGGGGGG! I GOT HALO 8! EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! I'M ABOUT TO GO PLAY IT!<p>

_Khoi Nguyen and 79 others like this._

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Congratulations. That must be the best achievement you have ever made in your entire life. I applaud you.

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: STFU Wuncler. Quit hating.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: But that's my job. I'm suppose to hate. I'm the villian of every single Boondocks episodes AND movie to date. SO NO COMPLAINTS!

-C-Merph McPhearson: Then get another job. They're currently hiring at the McDonalds Mall right now. I heard that if you work there, you get a 99.999999999% discount on all their food! OH EM GEE!

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: HELL TO THE NO. Besides, do you REALLY think anyone is gonna hire ME, of all people?

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: You have a good point there, Wuncler. Nobody will ever want to work with you.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Damn straight.

-Ninja Dude: HOLLA!

* * *

><p>Thomas KrissKross: Come visit the Star Arena in Hillcrest city to see me host the long-awaited match between Shadow the Hedgehog and Hiro Komikku!<p>

_Chris McPhearson and 1,547,239 others like this._

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: YES! I really hope that Hiro gets his ass kicked!

* * *

><p>Monty Goldsburg: Ahhhh, today is such a happy day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming and the air smells fresh! Nothing could make this day worse!<p>

_Johnny Whitefield and 707 others like this._

-Son Goku: Dude, you post this status EVERY SINGLE DAY. Give it a freaking break already!

_Vegeta TheSaiyanPrince likes this._

-Monty Goldsburg: GRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU GET ON MY CASE FOR POSTING SUCH A SIMPLE, HARMLESS STATUS UPDATE! I SHOULD RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR BODY AND FEED IT TO PIRANHA PLANTS! WOULD LIKE THAT? HUH? HUUUUUUH? OR WOULD YOU PREFER IF I SNACKED ON YOUR BODY, MYSELF? OR HOW ABOUT I STEAL ALL YOUR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG VIDEO GAMES, THROW THEM IN A GARBAGE CAN, AND SEND THEM ALL TO OUTER SPACE SO THE GODDAMN ALIENS CAN SAY "OMFG WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? THIS EARHLY OBJECT LOOKS LIKE IT WAS OWNED BY SOME MORON WITH NO LIFE! GET THIS CRAP OUT OF HERE!" AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY'LL DO NEXT? THEY'LL SHOOT IT WITH THEIR FREAKING LASERS, SEND OUT ONE OF THEIR SPACE COWS, AND DIRECT IT TO YOUR PLACE SO THE COW CAN SMASH INTO YOUR ROOM AND DESTROY EVERY FREAKING PIECE OF JUNK THAT YOU HAVE! MAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!

-Tommy Doa: O_O

-Son Goku: ...I'm gonna go for a walk now...

* * *

><p>Roxanne TallTale: I cannot get enough of Banana Milkshakes! Yummmmmmmm!<p>

_Dallas McPhearson and 640 others like this._

-Johnny McPhearson: I agree.

-Sally McPhearson: I agree.

-Kenai McPhearson: I agree.

-Hal McPhearson: I agree.

-C-Merph McPhearson: ...W...T...F...

_Amy Lillian Caesar and 1,574,289 others like this._

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Well then.

* * *

><p>Eddie Shotgun Wuncler: BARK BARK BARK! BAAAAAAAAAARK!<p>

_George Bush, Sarah Palin, John McCain, and 10,472,238,834 others like this._

**~End Chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>Read! Review! Send Suggestions if you want me to put stuff in this story that you wanna see!<strong>


	4. Riot at Janine's House!

**Vivian Sunset and 999,999 others are now friends with Pikachu Chan.**

* * *

><p>C-Merph McPhearson – Ed Wuncler, Sr: Hey Wuncler! Congratulations on your new role as Snorlax in the new Pokemon Movie! All that weight you've gained must've really paid off, huh?<p>

_Amy Lillian Caesar and 583 others like this._

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: YOU BITCH!

-Miss Sexy Brittany: LMAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: GET HIS ASS, GIRL!

* * *

><p>Huey Freeman: So, what are you guys dressing up for on Halloween? I'm not sure what I should dress up as!<p>

_Cookie Candycane and 180 others like this._

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: I'm gonna dress up as a fairy!

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: I'm gonna dress up as pirate.

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: I'll probably be a vampire. Not the stupid, lame Twilight vampires, the COOL ones.

-Jackson Ohmn: I'll be...something...yeah...

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: You should go as a zombie, Huey. That way someone can mistake you as an actual zombie and shoot you in the head and you'll finally be dead.

-Hiro Komikku: Worst. Joke. Ever.

-Huey Freeman: You're trying too hard, Wuncler.

-Emily Hunter: I'm gonna step out of my comfort zone and be a...zombie stripper! I've never done that before, so this will be new for me.

-Rose Esor: No surprise there.

**Emily Hunter has now blocked Rose Esor.**

* * *

><p>Dallass McPhearson: RIOT OVER AT JANINE'S HOUSE! 777 UNLUCKY STREET, BOGGLY WOODS!<p>

**Miss Sexy Brittany and 563,292 others like this.**

-Tommy Doa: I got the chainsaws!

-Colonel Hector Stinkmeaner: I got the explosives!

-Hiro Komikku: I got my video camera!

-Uncle Ruckus: I got...um...my boombox?

-Janine Whitefield: You morons will never get me. JANINE SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

-Eddie Shotgun Wuncler: Destroy? How? Destroy us with your big ass pussy and titties?

-Mimi Garcia: ^LOL!

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Grrr. I wish I could be there to witness this. I totally would've thrown eggs full of salmonella at her house!

-Janine Whitefield: I have weapons. And good ones too. Go ahead and try to tear me down. But I will be rising from the ground...LIKE A SKYSCRAPER!

-Thomas KrissKross: Quoting lyrics doesn't make you look cool.

_Ninja Dude likes this._

* * *

><p>Fresh Fishy: HOLY CRAP! SOMEONE JUST GOT KILLED IN A CAR ACCIDENT ON 64TH STREET!<p>

_Simon Crosswell likes this._

-Khoi Nguyen: Who?

-Amy Lillian Caesar: What?

-Maxine Foster: When?

-Miss Sexy Brittany: Where?

-Monty Goldsburg: Why?

-Fairy Queen: How?

-Jet the Hawk: What?

-Amy Lillian Caesar: I already said what.

-Fresh Fishy: Look on the freaking news you lazy bums.

* * *

><p>Janine Whitefield: Heh heh heh...I love how everyone thinks they're gonna own me in this battle, but wait until they see what I got in store for them!<p>

-Ninja Dude: What are you gonna do? Scare everyone away by showing your face with no makeup on?

-Janine Whitefield: Nope. Something much worse than that.

-Ninja Dude: I don't think anyone can possibly imagine anything worse than seeing you with no makeup on.

-Janine Whitefield: You know what, just STFU and you can sit your ass ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE FLOOR. I got this.

-Jason Garret: The only thing you got is ugliness!

-Janine Whitefield: YAWN! Come back tomorrow with a more original comeback, kthxbai.

* * *

><p>Riley YoungReezey Freeman: Is in love with Amy Lillian Caesar.<p>

_Lisa Anne-Marie Jones and 788,299 others like this._

-Roxanne TallTale: Awww, how cute!

-Amy Lillian Caesar: ;D

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: You guys are so adorable together!

-Stephanie Kaon: uliga moleuneun mwongaleul malha yeola!

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Speak English bitch, or don't speak at all.

-Stephanie Kaon: YEOSMEOG-EO!

-Helen George: No...just...no.

-Stephanie Kaon: naege heos-solil haneungeoya?

-Rose Esor: Why the hell are you speaking in a different language when we OBVIOUSLY don't understand you at all?

-Helen George: Guys, let's not bother with this. This is just a waste of time and energy.

-Stephani Kaon: naneun yeoleobun modu silh-eo.

-Amy Lillian Caesar: STFU!

* * *

><p>Colonel Hector Stinkmeaner: Preparing a Halloween feast in advance for madame Janice...man, I hate doing this!<p>

_Karen Stinkmeaner likes this._

-Laurie Stinkmeaner: Don't worry, I'll help you prepare it! Well, as long as you pay me of course.

-Fletcher Stinkmeaner: I'll send out the invitations...when I'm not being lazy and actually get up from my bed for once.

-Cecil Stinkmeaner: I'll help out by eating all the bananas in the kitchen!

-Karen Stinkmeaner: ^How is that suppose to help anything?

-Cecil Stinkmeaner: Uhh...because it...umm...OH CRAP! COMPUTER'S SCREWING UP! BYE!

-Patrick Stinkmeaner: Um, if anyone needs ME, I'll be at the backlot of Warner Brothers Studios, playing basketball with Quincy Stinkmeaner.

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: Commenting on this for no reason. I am such a rebel!

* * *

><p>Trent Rodriguez: Shoot, my toilet is clogged. Hmmm...if only there some infamous plumber in Woodcrest that can actually do the job really well...<p>

-Uncle Ruckus: Sigh...be there in 15 minutes...

-Christina Lewis: I am so sorry, Ruckus.

* * *

><p>Brittany Spears: Don't forget fans to come to my tour performance show in the Center for Demonic Rituals in Woodcrest City on October 29!<p>

_Dallas McPhearson and 3,843,292,103 others like this._

-Roberto Lima: BRITTANY! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-Sasha Johnson: OMG! I AM SO GOING TO THE SHOW! I'M GONNA STEAL MY PARENTS MONEY AND SNEAK OFF TO WATCH IT! THAT'S SOME HUGE LOYALTY RIGHT THERE!

-Korey Hank: Brittany, you are so hot. I have 573893440 posters of you in my room. YOU. ARE. GOD.

-Roberto Lima: I'd hate to know what you do with those posters.

* * *

><p>Ed Wuncler, Sr: It's soooooo boring today...I don't know what to freaking do!<p>

_Danny Rodriguez likes this._

-Helen George: You could try to work out. Your body is the size of a planet anyways.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Screw off.

-Delilah Wuncler: AHEM! Maybe you would like to put those dishes away like I TOLD you to yesterday, mister!

-Roxanne TallTale: ...Delilah? What? Is she your mom, Wuncler?

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: DELILAH! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OFF OF FACEBOOK!

-Riley YoungReezey Freeman: OMG! DELILAH IS WUNCLER'S WIFE! PHAHAHAHAH! X'D

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?

-Jackson Ohmn: No. Freaking. Way.

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: This is unbelieveable. I cannot even BEGIN to believe this.

-Susan Gregory: IKR? Who in the universe would want to be me married to Wuncler?

-C-Merph McPhearson: Wuncler, you have some explaining to do. You never told me about this.

-Tommy Doa: You never told me either!

-Ninja Dude: Same here, dude.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: All of you just STFU. It's a VERY long story that I don't feel like explaining so everyone just back the hell off for a minute.

-Delilah Wuncler: Edward, can you give me some Lemonade? My mouth is dry like a cactus on a summer day in a desert!

-Miss Sexy Brittany: What, you can't get it yourself?

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: I SAID BACK OFF, MISS SEXY BRITTANY.

-Trent Rodriguez: Hey wait a second...your wife can't walk, can she? CAN SHE? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! THAT IS HILARIOUS!

-Danny Rodriguez: Wow. I guess that explains everything then!

-Uncle Ruckus: Oh please. I knew all about this for years.

-Cookie Conadycane: *rolls eyes at the comment above*

-Dallas McPhearson: Screencapped.

-C-Merph MrcPhearson: I'm shocked they haven't been divorced yet.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Grrrr...WHY ME?

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie Shotgun Wuncler and 950,573 others are now friends with Selena Gomez.<strong>

**~End Chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! LAUGH! LOVE! SEND SUGGESTIONS!<strong>


	5. Wuncler vs Ruckus!

**Hiro Komikku and 654,321 others are now friends with Tyler Perry**

* * *

><p>Uncle Ruckus: My plans for conquering the world are currently underway. Come fellow facebook friends, join me and you shall receive everlasting salvation.<p>

_Jackson Thomas and Trina Pixiedust like this._

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: GTFO of here. Stop trying to act like some sort of bigshot badass. If anyone is gonna be a bigshot badass, it's gonna be ME!

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Oh just shut up Wuncler. You couldn't be an alpha male even if you hit you in the stomach and tore out your intestines.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: That makes no sense at all. Now kindly leave before I send Simon Crosswell to your house to annoy you to death.

-Uncle Ruckus: HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA! Do you really think you are tougher than me? Fool! At least I don't get defeated by a short, afro-headed, ten-year-old domestic terrorist 1,000 times in a row!

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Oh hell no, you did NOT just go there. That does it. I challenge you to a duel. Whoever wins, proves that they are more powerful.

-Uncle Ruckus: And whoever loses...?

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Will be stuck in a room full of a thousand Charmy Bee's.

-Uncle Ruckus: A-are you serious? Oh god...the thought of that just sickens me and chills me to the bone...hmmm. But nonetheless, I accept your challenge. Where shall we fight?

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: There's an abandoned junkyard at the outskirts of Woodcrest and there's an old wrestling ring there. We can fight there.

-Uncle Ruckus: Fine. I shall see you in an hour.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Fine!

-Uncle Ruckus: FINE!

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: FINE!

-Uncle Ruckus: FIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: FIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEE!

-Uncle Ruckus: FIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEE!

-Fresh Fishy: Will you both just shut the hell up already?

-Hiro Komikku: I am SO ready to bring my professional, super sleak and silver HD video camera that costed me 1,000 dollors at West Buy. I've actually always wondered why they call it West Buy. I mean, why not East Buy? Or North Buy? Or South Buy? Our South-west Buy?

-Dallas McPhearson: I have lost all faith in humanity now.

* * *

><p>Danny Rodriguez: ATTENTION EVERYONE! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIVE IN WOODCREST CITY, WUNCLER AND RUCKUS WILL BE FIGHTING TO THE DEATH AT THE JUNKYARD! BE THERE IN THE NEXT HOUR!<p>

_Janice Stinkmeaner and 100,190 others like this._

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: Wuncler is so gonna lose. Ruckus has powers beyond anyone's imagination.

-C-Merph McPhearson: I know, right? That was hella dumb of him to set up that fight! The entire universe knows he's gonna lose!

-Riley YounReezey Freeman: Well, at least everyone on the planet will see his ass lose, LOL.

_Michael Dreadlocks Caesar likes this._

-Rose Esor: Of course. Half the people there watching will be recording it and then uploading it to Youtube dotnet. Then it will be on the news. Then Wuncler will die of embarassment and hopefully move to another country...or if we're lucky, another planet.

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: I'm gonna bring the popcorn!

-Miss Sexy Brittany: Youtube should really consider switching to dotcom. Dotnet is for losers.

-Kenai McPhearson: No one cares about your opinion, Miss Sexy Brittany.

**Miss Sexy Brittany has now blocked Kenai McPhearson.**

-Roxanne TallTale: Geez, that girl be blocking everybody!

* * *

><p>Tommy Doa: HOLY FREAKING SH!T! JANINE IS GOING FREAKING INSANE! SHE JUST KILLED LIKE 20 TWENTY PEOPLE WITH A ROCKET LAUNCHER! I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!<p>

-Christian Blazianboi Juang: WTF? Get out of there, you guys!

-Miss Sexy Brittany: I KNEW this would happen!

-Helen George: No, you didn't. Shut up and go choke yourself.

**Miss Sexy Brittany has now blocked Helen George.**

-Janine Whitefield: HAHAHAHAA! I TOLD YOU LOSERS I WOULD GET YOU IF YOU CAME HERE! OH YEAH! WHO'S THE QUEEN NOW, BITCHES?

-Christina Lewis: You do realize this will just make people hate you even more, right?

-Janine Whitefield: I don't care. I'm just glad I got to release my anger and frustration with all these morons of the world, for once.

-Bill Cosby: Well, congrats Janine. Congrats on killing innocent people. I'm sure you'll have plenty to celebrate about while you're in prison for life.

-Janine Whitefield: Oh, we'll see when that happens. Which will be never. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Jackson Ohmn: Huh. Now I remember why I never had you out as a partner in Days of Our Lives. Your ugliness kept distracting me everytime you were on screen.

* * *

><p>Leah Brooks: OMG! THE CITY BRIDGE WAS JUST DESTROYED BY TERRORISTS! :O HILLCREST IS DECLARING WAR ON US!<p>

-Christina Lewis: WHAT!

-Thomas KrissKross: You're such a freaking liar, dude. I just checked the cbanewsdotcom and nothing about the Woodcrest Bridge being destroyed in on there.

-Leah Brooks: Well, DUH! That's cause it JUST happened!

-Lord Gangstalicious: Then how did you find out about the bridge being destroyed?

-Leah Brooks: Because I just witnessed it from far away! The whole bridge collapsed!

-Mimi Garcia: Dude, give it up. You're not even on a phone posting this. You're just desperate for attention.

-Leah Brooks: NO, I'M NOT! I WAS DRIVING AND I SAW IT AND I HAD MY LAPTOP WITH ME SO I POSTED THIS FROM THERE!

-Miss Sexy Brittany: You don't even have a laptop, Leah. Yesterday, you told me how hard it was to get a laptop because they're so expensive.

-APimpNamed Slickback: YOU GOT OOOOOOOOOOOOOWNED!

-Shark Fin: ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE ATTENTION WHORE

-Leah Brooks: :( Screw you guys! I just wanted to post something controversial for once! Now I'm gonna go bask in my sadness while eating banana-flavored ice cream.

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: Have fun with that!

* * *

><p>Emily Hunter – Huey Freeman: Hey, do you think it's possible you can meet up with me at that ice cream store on 64th street? I mean, I'm not asking for a date or anything I just feel like I need to talk to you in person.<p>

-Huey Freeman: Umm, why can't we just private message on here?

-Emily Hunter: Because it's incredibly important. Please.

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Don't do it Huey, this bitch is obviously trying to steal you from Jazmine!

-Danny Rodriguez: Huh. What is that deformed looking spot on my screen? Oh wait a second, IT'S EMILY'S PROFILE PICTURE.

-Emily Hunter: You know what? That's it. I have had it with you guys insulting me and bagging on me every chance you get. I have done NOTHING to you guys and yet you all think I'm the worst person on earth. Especially YOU, Amy! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SPREADING RUMORS AND BS ABOUT ME? YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BITCH I HAVE EVER MET!

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Oh, I'M the bitch? WHO'S THE ONE THAT CHEATED ON RILEY? WHO'S THE ONE THAT CHEATED ON HUEY? WHO'S THE ONE WHO LET HERSELF GET CAPTURED BY ED WUNCLER THE THIRD AND GIN RUMMY OVER 3 TIMES IN A ROW? Yeah, so don't even THINK about starting this with me, YOU SLUT!

-Emily Hunter: YOU WHORE! YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU NEVER SAID THAT!

-Amy Lillian Caesar: What are you gonna do, huh? YELL IN MY FACE? Cause that's the only thing you're good at! You can't even stand up for yourself!

-Maxine Foster: Why can't we all just get along here?

-Emily Hunter: I have been TRYING to get along with these people for years, but these idiots keep pushing me to the ground over and over again!

-Trent Rodriguez: Hey, it's not our fault you're a skank.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: EMILY TRIED TO GET WITH ME TOO! SHE SAID SHE HAD A 'WUNCLER FETISH'!

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: WTF?

-C-Merph McPhearson: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Well, now the evidence just keeps on piling up.

-Emily Hunter: Guys, don't listen to Wuncler. He's just trying to add more drama to this.

-Khoi Nguyen: Not really sure if I believe Bowser, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was true.

-Ninja Dude: LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!

-Emily Hunter: You know what? I am so done here. You guys can do what you wanna do. Huey, it's up to you if you still wanna meet with me.

-Janine Whitefield: EMILY IS A SKAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!

-Emily Hunter: Who the hell are you?

-Janine Whitefield: Oh, nobody. I just wanted to be a part of the drama. =P

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: I'm sorry Emily, but I don't trust you in the slightest. After I met Huey, he told me about you. It's obvious you have a very shady past. It's gonna take A LOT if you want my trust. Sorry Huey, but I won't allow you to see her. I'm just being cautious.

-Emily Hunter: Whatever. Forget you guys.

-Ninja Dude: WORD TO YO MOTHER!

Natasha Stoker - Riley YoungReezey

* * *

><p>Freeman: Hey sweetie! Remember me?<p>

-Riley YoungReezey Freeman: Oh my god, Tasha? I haven't seen you in forever!

-Natasha Stoker: IKR? I totally miss you!

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Riley...WHO THE HELL IS THIS?

-Riley YoungReezey Freeman: Ames, please don't start. This is Natasha Stoker. Remember when I told you that story of me saving her life from that gang back in Chicago?

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Oh...it's THAT girl. Hmph.

-Natasha Stoker: It's nice to meet you Amy. You look so pretty in your profile picture.

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Nice to meet you too...I guess. And thanks for the compliment.

-Natasha Stoker: Yeah, your hair seems so soft and wavy...how do you do it?

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Oh, that? It's just my natural hair. Although, I use Pantene when I wash it though, haha.

-Natasha Stoker: Really...? Huh. I just assumed that IT WAS DOG CRAP AND PISS THAT YOU PUT ALL OVER YOUR HAIR! Seriously, your hair is sooooooo disgusting! For such a pretty girl, you SURELY can afford better hair products.

-Amy Lillian Caesar: YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HAIR! IT'S THE THING I VALUE THE MOST ON MY BODY! I should've guessed. You're just another Emily-like slut diva who always wants to get her way.

-Natasha Stoker: Oh, shut up Amy. Riley knows he would rather be with me than someone who is PMSing all the time. :)

-Amy Lillian Caesar: BITCH! I DARE YOU TO COME OVER TO MY HOUSE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE! I WILL POUND YOUR FACE IN AND KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT!

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Of course you would. You're a tomboy athelete, right? Nope. More like CLOSET LESBIAN!

-Amy Lillian Caesar: BITCH I WILL COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND SMACK YOU ACROSS THE FACE, THROW SALT IN YOUR EYES AND SHOVE YOUR HEAD IN 1000 DEGREE WATER! THEN I WILL RUN YOU OVER MY HONDA JEEP OVER 9000 TIMES AND THROW YOUR BODY OUT IN WOODCREST LAKE WHERE THE CROCODILES CAN FEAST ON YOU AND RIP YOU TO SHREDS! THEN I WILL BLOW YOUR HOUSE UP!

-Natasha Stoker: XD Okay, whatever you say, sweetie. :)

-Amy Lillian Caesar: GAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-Riley Young Reezey Freeman: ...

* * *

><p>APimpNamed Slickback: Trying to figure out whether to buy Mario and Sonic at the 2020 Olyimpic Games or Mario and Sonic at the 2056 Olympic Games.<p>

_Mimi Garcia likes this._

-Lord Gangstalicious: Buy the 2020 Olympics one. The 2056 Olympics have messy controls and waaaaayyyyyyyyy too many glitches. Plus, Blaze isn't in that game! She's my favorite character to play as. :(

-APimpNamed Slickback: WHAT? THEY GOT RID OF BLAZE? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Blaze The Cat: Technically, I'm still in it, but I'm in the audience and I'm only shown once in a great while. But hey, at least I still got paid. XD

* * *

><p>Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: Currently at the junkyard, waiting for Wuncler and Ruckus to fight. Should start any second now.<p>

_Patrick Henson and 43 others like this._

-Eddie Shotgun Wuncler: Can't wait to see my old gramps get defeated. Epically defeated that is.

-Carmen Oreo: Is anyone else recording this? I am, obviously.

-Hiro Komikku: I'm recording it with my shiny, silvery, super HD Camera that costed me a whole month's salary to get from West Buy, which is over by Tames Mall by the way.

-Hector Krisstoff: Hiro, can you just shut up for once?

* * *

><p>Conker The Squirrel: Hello everybody! I've just joined facebook yesterday. Still getting used to the settings and stuff. Don't forget to follow me on twitter: conkerisdaman.<p>

_Serena Neopet and 734 others like this._

-Trina Pixiedust: OH EM GEEEEEEEEE! IT'S CONKEEEEEEEEERRRR! I LOVED YOUR GAME, CONKER'S BAD FUR DAY! AND I USE TO ALWAYS PLAY AS YOU IN DIDDY KONG RACING! Hoo, okay Trina, get ahold of yourself, girl. Stop being such a fangirl.

-Rachel Looney: It's okay Trina, I'm a huge fan too. Sometimes I have fantasies of Conker all day and all night!

-Roberto Lima: O.O

-Trina Pixiedust: Okay, WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY too much information there, girl!

-Conker The Squirrel: Don't sweat it, girls. I'm glad I have major fans of me. ;)

-Jaymes Brody Nguyen: So Conker, when are you gonna appear in a new game? You know, considering you haven't been in a game since 2005...

-Conker The Squirrel: Um...I'll get back to you on that one in a year.

* * *

><p>Carmen Oreo: WTF? WUNCLER WON THE FREAKING FIGHT!<p>

-Christina Lewis: WHAT? How is that possible? I thought Ruckus was all powerful?

-Roxanne TallTale: Obviously not powerful enough to be beaten by an ugly, fat, bald-headed Wuncler. *facepalm*

-Huey Freeman: Does anyone know how he won? I couldn't get there so I need to know.

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: The short version of it is, Ruckus tripped over on himself, leaving him defenseless for a split second. However, Wuncler immediately slammed on to Ruckus with his belly, almost killing him. Ruckus tapped out and ran away crying like a little girl.

-C-Merph McPhearson: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! That is so funny and sad at the same time!

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: So I'm guessing that whole 'I'm the most evil being in the universe' act was all a facade?

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: Pretty much, yeah. Still, it makes good entertainment and the video has already gotten 500,000 views on Youtube even though it was released 30 minutes ago.

-Rose Esor: Well now Ruckus' gonna have nightmares for weeks. Being trapped in a room full of thousands of Charmy Bee's is the WORST punishment anyone can give!

-Stephanie Kaon: geuleohge Ruckus silmang ida!

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Dude, NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!

**~End Chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter for me was fun to write! Lol gotta love Facebook drama! Read! Laugh! Love! Review! If you want somrthing in here, feel free to send ideas in the form of a review!<strong>


	6. Cindy Did What Now?

**Jaymes Brody Nguyen and 444,444 others are now friends with Son Gohan.**

* * *

><p>Ed Wuncler, Sr: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right, bitches! I won against the "all powerful and evil" Ruckus! If you hear me, holla!<p>

_Thugnificent Jenkins likes this._

-Eddie Shotgun Wuncler: OMG I'm so proud of you Gramps! You're not a weak-ass pussy after all!

-APimpNamed Slickback: GO MAYOR WUNCLER! WOOHOO!

-Lord Gangstalicious: I knew he would beat Ruckus right from the start. Our Mayor Wuncler is just too cool to be defeated by some alien-like creature!

-Danny Rodriguez: Oh, so you can see the future, Gangstalious? Tell me then, what's gonna happen to me tomorrow? You know, considering you knew Wuncler would win even though everyone thought Ruckus would win.

-Lord Gangstalicious: Tomorrow, you'll get a bashing in your head and your car will explode if you don't STFU!

-Huey Freeman: I gotta hand it to you, Wuncler, I never would've thought for a second you would win that battle. Good job.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: And don't you forget it, Nigger!

-C-Merph McPhearson: Don't ever say "If you hear me, holla!" again. That's just...wrong.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Can it, ''! I have a right to say whatever the hell I want since I am victorious!

-C-Merph McPhearson: ...You did NOT just say that. Okay. That does it. I challenge you to another duel.

-Roxanne TallTale: WHAAAAAAAAATTTT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME, CINDY?

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: Okay Cindy, I know what Wuncler said was extremely rude and stupid and completely untrue (because our love for each other is strong)...but seriously? A duel? Don't you think you took it TOO far?

-C-Merph McPhearson: Nope. This idiot wants to make fun of me? Then he can do it to my face. Let's go Wuncler.

-Carmen Oreo: OH EM GEE! I'M POSTING THIS ON MY WALL!

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that was the hardest I laughed in months! Do you really think a little blonde girl like you can take on a giant ruler like ME?

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: Cindy, think about what you're saying! This is so stupid!

-Rose Esor: Hmmm, maybe this fight will be in the CBA News Live this time?

-C-Merph McPhearson: I don't care. I wanna do this and beat that POS.

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: Cindy...tsk tsk tsk. I can't believe you would do something so stupid.

-C-Merph McPhearson: I wanna do this, Jazzy. For real.

-Khoi Nguyen: You do realize you'll probably get murdered out there, right?

-C-Merph: Stop worrying! I have a plan. I also have a backup plan. And then, I have another backup plan in case the first backup plan fails.

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: Ugh. Whatever. I'm gonna go eat some watermelons.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Alright Cindy, what do you say we do this in the same junkyard in Woodcrest City at 7 PM?

-C-Merph McPhearson: Deal.

-Delilah Wuncler: I DISAPPROVE OF THIS!

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Get off the internet, Delilah. It's bad for you.

-Monty Goldsburg: Why can't we all get along? We need peace, people! We can't keep humanity going when there's unnecessary violence like this going on!

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Why don't you go annoy someone else, wormy.

-Monty Goldsburg: WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME? YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAARD! I AM GONNA KILL YOU! I AM GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO MY IMAGINARY PET ALIEN! THEN I'M GONNA TAKE THE REST OF YOUR BODY, FILL IT WITH EXPLOSIVES, THEN THROW YOUR BODY IN YOUR MANSION SO YOUR WHOLE STUPID FREAKING MANSION FILLED WITH YOUR FREAKING PICTURES OF SLUTTY ASIAN WOMEN BECAUSE YOU HAVE AN UNHEALTHY OVER-OBSESSION WITH THEM CAN GO FREAKING DIE IN A FREAKING EXPLOSION WITH YOU FREAKING FLYFFY TOOOOOOOOOYS! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!

-Barack Obama: Yep, the above person is certainly not a psycho at all.

-Hiro Komikku: Oh boy! I can't wait to bring my super sleak, silver, expensive, and ultra HD Camera that came in with a free memory card!

-Tommy Doa: STFU HIRO!

_Miss Sexy Brittany and 456,320 others like this._

* * *

><p>Khoi Nguyen: ATTENTION FACEBOOK! Wuncler will be getting into another fight at the same junkyard at 7 pm but this time it will be with Cindy!<p>

_Thomas KrissKross and 563,281 others like this._

-Vivian Sunset: Sigh...well, might as well prepare the funeral.

-Maxine Foster: With CINDY? WTF? How did this happen?

-Khoi Nguyen: She got angry at him because Wuncler said that she's a tom-girl who cheats on her boyfriend, so she challenged him to a duel.

-Maxine Foster: ...Wow. Over an insult? Jeeze, talk about over-sensitive!

-Shark Fin: To be honest, I've always wondered if Cindy really is a cheater or an actual tom-girl.

-Christian Blazianboi Juang: I think she's both, which means she's a hermaphrodite.

-Fresh Fishy: Pretty sure she's a cheater. It's stated that Cindy is a girl only looking for flings and casual sex. It's unlikely for her to settle down for a long-term relationship.

-Professor Peter Franklin: ...Okay, that's it. I confess. I was the one who took away Cindy's virginity.

-Bill Cosby: ...WHAT?

-Shark Fin: WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?

-Brittany Spears: LOL WUT

-Dallas McPhearson: *submits this to CBA News and screencaps*

-APimpNamed Slickback: Doesn't surprise me.

-Professor Peter Franklin: It's true. It was a year ago. She was crying over something and seemed really upset. So I comforted her, but I couldn't help myself…..

-Janice Stinkmeaner: LMFAO.

-Trent Rodriguez: This just made my day. Thank you Peter.

* * *

><p>Christina Lewis: OMG! Everyone check the news! Janine Whitefield is going insane! She just killed 3 policemen with a rocket launcher and like, 20 cop cars are at her house!<p>

_Colonel Hector Stinkmeaner and 167,292 others like this._

-Christian Blazianboi Juang: That girl is gonna be sent to prison for life. Thank God!

-Roberto Lima: I'm actually at the scene right now. She keeps saying she's gonna kill everyone with another projectile from her rocket launcher and that she'll steal all the fudge from Food Mart, which makes no sense whatsoever.

-Riley YoungReezey Freeman: I feel bad for her, she really is messed up in the head and now she's making a huge scene...I LOVE IT!

-Janice Stinkmeaner: Janine is such a trainwreck. She's like one of those celebrities that parties and does drugs every night and attacks random people's car with an umbrella.

-Cairo Prettyboi Simmons: LOL, Janine wishes she was a celebrity! She keeps saying she is an 'actress of the ages' and yet, the only role she'll ever be remembered for is the role of an ugly, egotistic, and slutty freak! SHE MAKES ME WANT TO DESTROY MY TV SCREEN!

-Janine Whitefield: Heh heh heh...that's right, keep on calling me names. I'm so used to it, that it doesn't bother me anymore...well, mainly because I've found another way to deal with my problems... ;)

-Cookie Candycane: Oh yeah, cause killing people with a rocket launcher and a sub-machine is DEFINITELY the best way to sort your problems out!

-Leah Brooks: Give it up, Janine. The police have surrounded your house. There is no where left to go. Just stop this before you kill more people.

-Janine Whitefield: Why should I? I've already started and now I can't stop. All this killing and madness is giving me a HUGE craving for fudge...and milkshakes.

-Mimi Garcia: Or you could just be pregnant. Or on your period. Or both.

-Janine Whitefield: Silly girlie, you can't be pregnant and have your period at the same time!

-Emily Hunter: I barely know you Janine, but do you know how many lives you costed by what you did? You're horrible. You disgust me. Now I see why so many people dislike you.

-Amy Lillian Caesar: ^Look who's talking.

-Janine Whitefield: What's the big deal? They can all be revived with a revival potion from Huey's secret agent buddies. You can just go up to Huey and ask him.

-Ninja Dude: She's got a point, ya know.

* * *

><p>Doctor Eggman – C-Merph McPhearson: You're seriously fighting that moronic, manwhore of a Wuncler over a stupid insult? What the hell is wrong with you, you athelete jackass!<p>

**C-Merph McPhearson has now blocked Doctor Eggman.**

* * *

><p>Danny Rodriguez: Hey everybody! Ruckus will be appearing on a hidden camera in the room where he has to go to be tortured by a thousand Charmy Bee's and it will be uploaded in an hour so keep on checking Youtube!<p>

_Dallas McPhearson and 849,231 others like this._

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: I've got the popcorn ready!

-Thugnificent Jenkins: This should be very interesting. I've heard that being tortured by Charmy Bee's annoying you is like entering The Underworld, only 57494729734 times worse. BRING ON THE ANNOYINGNESS! WOOHOOOOO! ...Shoot, I sound like such a girl when I shout like that in real life...did puberty skip over my voice or something?

-Danny Rodriguez: ^...Right...I'm just gonna back away slowly...

-Miss Sexy Brittany: How can you back away from something when you're on the internet?

-Danny Rodriguez: I dunno, how can you get a certain annoying and slutty girl to stop flirting with every guy she meets?

**Miss Sexy Brittany has now blocked Danny Rodriguez.**

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: Damn...that's like the 20th person she's block already!

* * *

><p>Spyro The Dragon: Currently traveling to Woodcrest City to watch the fight between Cindy and Wuncler!<p>

_Vegeta TheSaiyanPrince and 820,348 others like this._

-Trent Rodriguez: You travel all the way from your world to our world, just to see a fight? That's sad. Very sad. Very very sad.

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: What? You're gonna be there, Spyro? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! OH. EM. EFF. GEE. I KNOW I SOUND LIKE SUCH A TOTAL FANGIRL RIGHT NOW BUT I AM A HUUUUUUUUUUGE FAN OF YOU, SPYRO! I OWN EVERY GAME THAT YOU APPEAR IN AND I AM A MODERATOR AT THE OFFICIAL SPYRO WEBSITE! CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH WHEN I MEET YOU, PLEEEEAAASEEE? OH BY THE WAY, DON'T LISTEN TO TRENT HE'S ALWAYS A JERK TO EVERYONE. OH...MAYBE I SHOULD STOP TYPING IN CAPS NOW.

-Spyro The Dragon: Thanks Lisa! And don't worry about it, I've seen WORSE insults of me on igndotcom. Plus, there's a portal here that connects my world to your guys' world and it only takes 10 minutes. And of course I'll give you an autograph! How could I turn a request like that down? ;)

-Mary-Kate Olsen: HOLD ON A DAMN SECOND HERE. Who is this Lisa bitch? LOL, does this girl seriously think she can replace me as Spyro's biggest fan ever? GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: Oh look, it's the stalker who had an obsession with Huey! How are you doing today?

-Mary-Kate Olsen: Get your facts straight. I'm no longer in love with Huey since he rejected me. Now my new love is for Spyro and I am his biggest fan ever so sit the hell down.

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: You're one sad, pathetic little girl. SAYING YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MALE CELEBRITIES, WHEN YOU'VE NEVER EVEN MET THEM? You are insane as Janine is!

-Mary-Kate Olsen: BITCH I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT RIGHT IN MY FACE. I WILL OWN YOU SO HARD YOU WISH YOU HAD NEVER TALKED TO ME!

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: Alright. Whatever you say. You really should think about getting a life though. It will do wonders to your lifestyles.

-Spyro The Dragon: -_-'

* * *

><p>Natasha Stoker: I am the most perfect girl in the entire world. I know you guys want to marry me but I am waiting for my one true love...RILEY DEONDRE FREEMAN.<p>

-Shark Fin: SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH. SLUT. ATTENTION WHORE. BITCH.

-Natasha Stoker: Thank you Shark Fin for your kind words! I appreciate that you're paying attention to me for once. :)

-Roxanne TallTale: Go choke on a pretzel you cow.

-Natasha Stoker: Nah. I don't think I will considering pretzels are usually high in salt, which makes me nauseous. And it's full of fat too. Try again.

-Riley YoungReezey Freeman: Okay Tahsa, I've had enough of this. I. DON'T. WANT. TO. GO. OUT. WITH. YOU. How can I make myself any clearer?

-Natasha Stoker: Tsk tsk tsk. Oh Riley, you know that denial is unhealthy. You know you want to break free from that controlling closet lesbian and come be with me. It couldn't be more obvious.

-Riley YoungReezey Freeman: You know what? That's it. I am done talking to you. I am blocking you. And don't even think about messaging me on an alternate account or else I will report you.

**Riley YoungReezey Freeman has now blocked Natasha Stoker.**

-Amy Lillian Caesar: REEEEEEEEEEEJECTED! REJECTED! YEAH YOU JUST GOT REJECTED! RE-JE-C-T-E-D, REJECTED! RE-JE-C-T-E-D! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Natasha Stoker: Cheerleading isn't for tomboys, hon. You're more suited for a manly sport like football.

-Amy Lillian Caesar: ...

-Miss Sexy Brittany: I like you, Natasha! You're the type of person I look up to. What's your cell phone number? We should totally text each other!

-Natasha Stoker: Ugh. No thanks. I don't associate with trashy rodents thank you very much.

-Miss Sexy Brittany: WELL SCREW YOU THEN!

**Miss Sexy Brittant has now blocked Natasha Stoker.**

-Natasha Stoker: Man, it's hard dealing with so much popularity!

* * *

><p>Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: Okay, I'm getting seriously creeped out right now. There's this girl outside my house that won't leave. She's knocked on my door once already and asked if she could get my autograph so I gave her one but...she's just still out there, staring at my house with a freaky smile on her face. She won't leave!<p>

-Trina Pixiedust: WTF? How did she find your address?

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: ...You know, that's a good question. I'm gonna go ask her that right now.

-Trent Rodriguez: Dude, that girl is clearly a stalker. Call the cops and she'll get taken away. Or you can call the Swat Team and she'll get scared off or blown away.

-C-Merph McPhearson: Goddamnit! I just arrived at the junkyard for the fight. Do I need to come back over there?

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: Okay, I just asked why she's still out here and she said she wanted to see inside of my house. I said 'no you can't'. She didn't reply back, she just kept...staring at me. Really creepy. Then I asked her how she found my address. She said she found it on Google after searching for 3 hours.

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: And no, Cindy. I can handle this myself.

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: You better do something quick because obsessive fans like her do chaotic stuff. I suggest you throw a watermelon pie at her.

-Jaymes Brodie Nguyen: Do I need to grab Roxy's rocket launcher?

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: OMG! She knocked on my door again. And she still has that freaky smile on! This is getting scary. And no, Jaymie. Using stuff like that is WAY too dangerous.

-Jaymes Brody Nguyen: Aww...I wanted to blast some people though!

-Khoi Nguyen: You can blast some of the Baker Brood when we go to Shark-Fin's Hometown next month, Jaymie. I promise.

-Shark Fin: HEY JERKWARD, YOU BETTER NOT BRING THAT STUFF DOWN HERE OR THE GENERAL GUY WILL WHIP YO ASS WITH HIS ARMY OF 439573975435483588 BAKER FAMILY MEMBERS!

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: HOLY CRAP! NOW SHE'S BANGING ON THE DOOR!

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: CALL THE FREAKING POLICE, MAN! OR THE SWAT TEAM!

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: WHAT'S THE NUMBER FOR THE SWAT TEAM?

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: It's 1-800-666-666

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: Thanks!

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: What's this girl's name? Or what does she look like?

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: I think she said her name was...Laguz?

-Roxanne TallTale: Laguz? What kind of name is that?

-Christian Blazianboi Juang: Sounds like a name for a dragon if you ask me.

-Cookie Candycane: Or Simmon Crosswell's imaginary girlfriend.

-Roxanne TallTale: Or both.

-Michael Drealocks Caesar: HA HA HA! I just called the Swat Team and they came here like 7 seconds after I called! They chased her down the street and I can still hear her screaming! Man, I should've got that on camera!

-Swat Team Agent: All in a day's work, my friend.

* * *

><p>Jaymes Brody Nguyen: THE FIGHT BETWEEN CINDY AND WUNCLER IS STARTING IN A FEW MINUTES! WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN?<p>

_Iggy Juke and 1,942,391 others like this._

-Phoebe King: Wuncler, duh!

-Lord Gangstalicious: Obviously Wuncler. Wuncler fighting Cindy is like a T-Rex fighting a mouse.

-Janine Whitefield: WUNCLER! THAT WHITE BLONDE-BOYCHEATER STANDS NO CHANCE AT ALL!

-Son Gohan: Cindy better get defeated hardcore style. I want to see Caesar get emotional and cry his eyes out.

-John McCain: ^Cold hearted bastard.

-Trent Rodriguez: Gonna have to go with Wuncler. Cindy doesn't stand a chance.

-Bill Cosby: WUNCLER.

-Ninja Dude: WUNCLERRRRRRRRRRR!

-Carmen Oreo: Wuncler. Nuff said.

-Para Goomba: WUNCLER! WUNCLER! HE'S OUR MAN! IF HE CAN'T DO IT, NO ONE CAN!

-Rouge The Bat: Wuncler. I love that sexy mayor bastard. ;)

-Mister Potato Head: Your mother.

* * *

><p>Jazzy Princess Dubois: Oh my gosh...I just found this website called newgroundsdotcom and it's a place where they have flash videos of practically anything you can think of. So I decided to search 'Huey Freeman' in the search bar and...I found that half of the videos are HENTAI! AND MOST OF THEM INVOLVED ME, CINDY, AND AMY!<p>

_Mister Goodstuff and 59 others like this._

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: OMG THAT'S SO GROSS!

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Ugh. Just shows how sick a lot of people over the internet are.

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: There's also a lot of perverted pics of You, Amy, Me, Christina, Cindy...and even Brittany on some certain sites too. I saw one where someone drew me having...actually nevermind, I'll just leave it at that.

-Trent Rodriguez: Can I have a link? I wanna see how...'perverted' and 'sick' these people are.

-Christina Lewis: Of course YOU would want to see it, Trenton. -.-

-Khoi Nguyen: Lmao.

-Trent Rodriguez: Can you blame me for being curious?

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: You're so gross, Trent! And I'm not giving you any links, I don't want this stuff to get exposed everywhere.

-Jaymes Brody Nguyen: Don't know if you guys have noticed this too, but there's also fanfictions about us as well. I saw a ton of rated M fics that involve mainly you girls with Yaoi and hentai and it's just...so gross and explicit that I almost threw up when reading one.

-Riley YoungReezey Freeeman: I read one of those yaoi stories. I got nightmares for weeks after that.

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: I know what you're talking about. Not only that, but a certain user on one of the fanfiction sites seems to have an obssession with writing horror stories that involve us in it. This girl's stories are extremely graphic (not in a sexual way) and it makes me wonder how crazy these people's imaginations are.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Must...resist...urge...to...search these pictures...

-Roxanne TallTale: Shut up Wuncler and go do your fight. We'll all be watching from CBA News. Or Youtube. Or both.

-Hiro Komikku: In case anyone noticed, I brought my sleaky, shiny, silver, expensive, ultra HD Camera that came with a free memory card and I'll be uploading footage to Youtube so it will look like you're right there, seeing the fight!

**Amy Lillian Caesar and 57 others have now blocked Hiro Komikku.**

-Hiro Komikku: YOU ALL ARE SUCH HATERS! :(

**~End Chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's gonna win the fight? Cindy or Wuncler? Catch it next time! Read! Review! Laugh! Love!<strong>


	7. Ruckus gets Pwned

Tom Dubois – Jazzy Princess Dubois: Oh sweetie! I didn't know you had a Facebook! How convenient! You should really add me.

-Huey Freeman: Jazmine...I _KNOW_ Tom doesn't have a Facebook. This isn't your _dad_, is it?

-Christina Lewis: Woah! Your dad looks young! ...And he's a Lawyer! What?

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: O.O DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE AGAINST SOCIAL MEDIA SITES!

-Tom Dubois: This is true. I did say that. But you know what? I decided to give it a shot, and I'm already liking it! I feel 20 years younger!

-Trina Pixiedust: How in the world does interacting on a website make you feel 20 years younger? 0_0

-Tom Dubois: Don't think too much into it, monkey girl. You will never understand the logic of old people.

-Trina Pixiedust: Did you just call me MONKEY GIRL?

-Trent Rodriguez: So what your dad is saying, Jaz, is that us young people are incapable of understanding this weird ass logic older people have? WTF? How does that make ANY sense?

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: ...It's extremely complicated.

-Tom Dubois: You mind your manners, young man! I'm appalled that you're even friends with my Jazzy-Poo!

-Danny Rodriguez: JAZZY-POO? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: Well that isn't disturbing at all.

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: Dad, please. Get off of Facebook. You don't know how this place works. You'll only get trouble!

-Tom Dubois: Nonsense! I am quickly adapting to this environment! Why do you underestimate me so, my precious Jazzy?

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: Dad, we can PLEASE just talk by private message? You're embarrassing me!

-Tom Dubois: Oh come off it, Jazmine. You're not a teenager anymore. You should accept that your dad wants to try out new things before I leave this world and go on to The Netherland.

-Mimi Garcia: Ugh. I wouldn't want you in The Netherland even if you were SUPPOSE to go there!

-Tom Dubois: Excuse me, Missy! Where are your manners at? Do you kiss your parents with that type of language? I dare say, you better watch what you say or else the one in the heavens will strike down lightning upon you!

-Mimi Garcia: What are you, a witch? You can't scare me! Go play at the Senior Citizen Center, old man!

-Tom Dubois: EXCUSE ME! 54 IS NOT THAT OLD! I oughta throw you in a pool full of Niggers! That would definitely teach you something!

-Mimi Garcia: Why? I could just easily jump out! Don't be stupid!

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: ENOUGH! THE BOTH OF YOU! Dad, PLEASE, if you wanna talk, then do it by MESSAGING ME, not posting on my wall!

-Tom Dubois: Fine then. But I expect an apology from Miss Garcia though.

-Mimi Garcia: Well you ain't getting it, sucka! I wouldn't be surprised if you had Alzheimer's!

-Tom Dubois: Well I may have Alzheimer's, but at least I don't have Alzheimer's!

-Riley YoungReezey Freeman: What?

-Mimi Garcia: What?

-Professor Peter Franklin: WHAT?

-James Laurie: WTF?

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: *bangs head repeatedly against desk over 9000 times*

* * *

><p>Jackson Ohmn: OMG! Everyone, go to Youtube! Type in 'Ruckus' and click the second link! There's a hidden camera in the room where he gets to be tortured by a thousand Charmy Bees!<p>

_Henry Kilo and 823,102 others like this_.

-Robert Jebediah Freeman: YES! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO SEE THIS ALL DAY!

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: I've got the popcorn ready, so let's hope I don't spit it out by laughing too much!

-Georgia Jiko: ! OMG THAT WAS WAY TOO FUNNY! I AM DYING OF LAUGHTER RIGHT HERE!

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: LMFAO! I love how Ruckus acts like he's gonna die. XD

-Dallas McPhearson: OMG did anyone else catch the part where Ruckus yelled "THERE BETTER NOT BE A CAMERA IN HERE!"? XD

-Bill Cosby: I heard it too. He is gonna be in for a surprise when he comes back on to Facebook.

-Roxanne TallTale: Even though it is funny, I kinda feel sorry for him. Being tortured by a ton of Charmy Bees' annoying you is probably the worst punishment mankind has came up with.

-Corbin Chase: Well at least it makes for good entertainment, LOL.

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: OMG! I LITERALLY JUST SPIT OUT MY POPCORN AT THE PART WHERE RUCKUS TRIED TO ESCAPE BUT THE CHARMY'S DRAGGED HIM AWAY! X-D

-Helen George: Holy crap! He's got bruises all over him at the end of the video! Better check in to a hospital!

-Christian Blazianboi Juang: Man, they were literally dragging him around and yelling into his face during the entire video. This is so sick...BUT SO GOOD!

-Stephanie Kaon: igeos-eun yeoggyeoun ibnida!

-Corbin Chase: ^STFU AND GTFO.

-Stephanie Kaon: DANGSIN-EUN NALEUL JOGAG EUL WONHASIBNIKKA?

* * *

><p>Khoi Nguyen: The battle between Wuncler and Cindy is beginning right now!<p>

_Barack Obama and 425,458 others like this._

-Spyro The Dragon: I know, I'm here at the junkyard witnessing it! This is so exciting!

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: Currently walking my way there right now. I would've gotten there earlier but that Ruckus video had me rolling on the floor laughing for 11.7 minutes.

-Carmen Oreo: Wuncler is so gonna win this. I have no idea what Cindy was thinking when she challenged him.

-Simon Crosswell: WUNCLER IS SO GONNA PWN CINDY! AND THEN HE'LL THROW UP ON HER, AND FART IN HER MOUTH! THEN HE'S GONNA THROW CINDY INTO OUTER SPACE LIKE HOW TEAM ROCKET GETS THROWN INTO OUTER SPACE WHENEVER THEIR PLANS GO WRONG! WOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Ash Ketchum: ^How very descriptive of you.

-Tiffany Thorton: Um...okay then...

-Delilah Wuncler: You better win this Wunlcer, or else you're sleeping on the couch!

* * *

><p>Janine Whitefield: An hour has passed by, and the police are STILL out there! Okay, they are so asking to get killed by my magnificed sub-machine gun!<p>

-Kenai McPhearson: Can you just give yourself up already? You know this will end sooner or later so you might as well get it over with.

-Janine Whitefield: HELL TO THE NO! I WANT TO SHOW ALL YOU HATERS THAT I'M NOT SOME USELESS, SUPERFICIAL, SLUTTY SPIRIT AND THAT I CAN FIGHT FOR MYSELF! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, THEN YOU'RE GONNA GO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!

-Cairo Prettyboi Simmons: You know what? I am so done with this. You're just looking for attention now. You belong in a mental asylum.

-Janine Whitefield: Oh really? Why don't you come over to my house and say that to me? You know, since you think you're such a tough guy and all.

-Christina Lewis: Janines...you are just hopeless. You truly are. Turn yourself in this instant. This has gone on long enough.

-Janine Whitefield: HEY! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU BUG EYED, FLAT CHESTED, BLONDE EXTENSIONS BITCH! I CONTROL MY LIFE!

-Izzy Peters: WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE? ALL YOU DO IS BITCH ABOUT THINGS AND COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW HORRIBLE YOUR LIFE IS AND HOW EVERYONE HATES YOU. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE NOT MAKING THIS ANY BETTER BY DOING THE CRAP THAT YOU'RE DOING! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP, TURN YOURSELF IN AND GET IT OVERWITH!

-Jamie Cougar: THANK YOU! YOU DESERVE A MILLION DOLLARS FOR THAT COMMENT!

-Cecil Quincy: Finally someone has said it. Now that idiot might take a hint and either turn herself in or drown herself in Hillcrest Lake.

-Tom Dubois: I dare say, this is quite the splendid drama I'm enjoying right now.

* * *

><p>Uncle Ruckus: ...I just got back from my 'dare' that I had to do...I will never be able to sleep again...<p>

-Ninja Dude: I hope you realize that there was a hidden camera in there and the video has been uploaded to Youtube.

-Uncle Ruckus: WH-WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY LIFE IS OVER!

-George Bush: If it makes you feel any better, the whole world was laughing at you, not with you.

-Uncle Ruckus: HOW IN THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MAKE FEEL BETTER YOU JACKASS?

-George Bush: It wasn't, I just wanted to sound like a bastard. :-)

-Robert Jebediah Freeman: I would highly suggest hiding out for a while, Ruckus. You're kind of becoming the laughing stock of the internet now...

-Uncle Ruckus: Fantastic. Fan. Freaking. Tastic. Excuse me while I go flush my head down the toilet.

-Evan Lucas: Pffft, you're such a wuss Ruckus. Now you know why I replaced you in Brawl.

-Uncle Ruckus: SCREW THE HELL OFF LUCARIO! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO THROW A 10000000000000000 TON ROCK AT YOUR FACE?

-Evan Lucas: Now, why couldn't you have done that at the match between you and Wuncler?

-Uncle Ruckus: Because...I got caught off guard! If that never happened, I would have obliterated him!

-Evan Lucas: But you're suppose to be the most evil and powerful being in the universe! Surely someone that evil and powerful can't be distracted so easily, right?

**Uncle Ruckus has now blocked Evan Lucas.**

-Miss Sexy Brittany: If you need someone to talk to, Ruckus, I'll be right for you.

-Uncle Ruckus: No thanks. I would rather drink a gallon of syrup.

-Miss Mowz: FINE! FORGET YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE A HYBRID BETWEEN MAXINE FOSTER AND ROBERT FREEMAN ANYWAYS!

**Miss Sexy Brittany has now blocked Uncle Ruckus.**

* * *

><p>Trent Rodriguez: ARE YOU FOR REAL RIGHT NOW? CINDY WON THE FIGHT!<p>

_Michael Dreadlocks Caesar likes this._

-Amy Lillian Caesar: WHAT? HOW? SHOW ME PROOF GODDAMNIT!

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: Oh thank the stars!

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: Willing to bet it was anti-climatic.

-Trent Rodriguez: It WAS actually anti-climatic. What happened was, Wuncler tripped over on himself (Oh the irony!) and Cindy grabbed Wuncler's foot, swung him around in circles a few times, gave him a couple of nut-punches, and threw him out of the junkyard and he landed on an ice cream truck!

-Bill Cosby: Okay, now that's just some illogical stuff right there. Wuncler weighs like 1000 pounds and yet he can get tossed away by a puny skinny girl like Cindy? HOW DOES THAT WORK?

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: Well, Huey DID easily throw Wuncler to those bombs by his foot back in the 100th episode of the Boondocks when Wuncler went power-crazy…

-Maxine Foster: You're not suppose to question illogical stuff in this world anyways unless it's a paradox.

-Simon Crosswell: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANTED WUNCLER TO WIN AND TEAR CINDY TO PIECES! WAAAAAAHHHHH! NOW I'M GONNA GO CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP AND SLIT MY WRISTS!

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Congratulations.

-Hiro Komikku: You guys should check out MY video of the fight! It's in Ultra HD and has high quality sound too thanks to my shiny, sleaky, silvery, expensive new HD Camera that came with a free memory card!

-Trent Rodriguez: I swear to god, you post something like that one more time I am gonna report your ass.

* * *

><p>C-Merph McPhearson: That's right people, I won. I told that loser not to mess with me.<p>

_Vivian Sunset and 1,573,934 others like this._

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: YES! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT CINDY! YOU ARE AMAZING!

-C-Merph McPhearson: Thanks hon. I'll give ya a big smooch when I get home.

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: You go Cindy! I'll be honest, I thought you were gonna get destroyed out there, but holy cow! You proved me wrong!

-Huey Freeman: I'm really proud of you. That took guts. Real guts. I guess you showed him who's the HBIC, huh?

-C-Merph McPhearson: Thanks Huey! And yeah, he will definitely regret ever saying something like THAT ever again to me.

-Roxanne TallTale: ...HBIC? What the heck is that?

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Head Bitch In Charge.

-Roxanne TallTale: Ahhh. Female empowerment I see.

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: It was a huge risk, but I'm glad you're alright. I was actually so stressed over it that I drank 5 glasses of Bud Lite Beer which is soooooo unlike me!

-Maxine Foster: You act like drinking 5 glasses of Bud Lite is gonna poison you.

-Dallas McPhearson: Hey Cindy, Professor Peter Franklin told some people on here that he took away your virginity after he couldn't comfort you when you were crying. Is that true?

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: O_O

-Christina Lewis: Oh my stars!

-Riley YoungReezey Freeman: ...Umm...yeah...I'm just gonna head on over to Hillcrest and pretend I didn't see that.

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: What the? Don't be ridiculous! That's just a stupid rumor!

-C-Merph McPhearson: THE PROFESSOR TOLD YOU THAT? HE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL ANYBODY! THAT JERK!

-Roxanne TallTale: Wait a second...so you're saying it's true?

-Trent Rodriguez: Is it bad that I find all this incredibly funny?

-Shark Fin: Not really surprised, to be honest.

-John McCain: Same here, dude.

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: Cindy...is this true? Did you really lose your virginity to that guy?

-C-Merph McPhearson: ...Yes. Yes I did.

-Dallas McPhearson: *SCREENCAPS AND SENDS THIS TO CBA NEWS*

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: WHAT THE FUGHFGHFGHFGG

-Christina Lewis: *faints*

-Penny Savannah: Aha! I knew it! I've suspected this ever since 5 years ago when I first saw Cindy in _The Boondocks_! But now, my suspicions are confirmed true! Which is no surprise of course.

-Huey Freeman: Well then I'm gonna go...do something non-internet related! BYE!

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: Cindy, you and me are gonna have a long talk when you get home.

-C-Merph McPhearson: Fine. I understand.

-Ninja Dude: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAP!

* * *

><p>Ed Wuncler, Sr: GRAAAAAAAAAAAGH! HOW COULD I LOSE TO THAT STUPID BLONDE? THIS IS UNFAIR! I WAS SUPPOSE TO WIN THAT MATCH!<p>

-Thugnificent Jenkins: Don't worry, my lord! We shall make a plan for revenge while discussing it over strawberry-flavored ice cream!

-Eddie Shotgun Wuncler: Believe me gramps, me and everyone else thought you were gonna win! It was a major shock when we found out that Cindy won!

-APimpNamed Slickback: What's even worse is that this ended up on CBA News for the whole world to see. Millions of people watching you get defeated by a blonde girl. All laughing. And replaying that moment over and over again. And posting about it on every social media site there is. Including the forums. Yep.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: Hmph. Whatever. I just wanna go to bed and sleep for the next week. I could use a break from trying to destroy people's lives anyways.

-Delilah Wuncler: AHEM! You are not sleeping this bed, mister!

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: What? Why the hell not?

-Delilah Wuncler: Because you got beaten by a 5'5 foot blonde girl! DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARASSING AND PATHETIC THAT IS? I don't even wanna SEE your face for the next 96 hours! You're sleeping on the couch!

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: FINE! You hog all the blankets anyways!

-Evan Lucas: One of the reasons why I love Facebook.

* * *

><p>Spyro The Dragon: Now that the fight is over, I suppose it's time to head back to my world. Met some fans there as well! But for some reason, a lot of them think I sound a lot like Spongebob Squarepants. Does anybody else think so?<p>

_Cream The Rabbit and 674,295 others like this._

-Khoi Nguyen: Yes, you do. Very much so.

-Beauty Queen: Agreed.

-Spyro The Dragon: Really...? Huh. I never thought my voice was that high-pitched before!

-Beauty Queen: It was kind of high pitched from Spyro 2 to Enter the Dragonfly, but after that it kind of got deeper.

-Natasha Stoker: That's the one thing I don't like about you, Spyro. Your voice. It reminds me of a little kid. If it were to get deeper somehow, then you would be just as perfect as Riley Freeman.

-Spyro The Dragon: Um...I don't know if I should feel insulted or complimented...

-Roxanne TallTale: Don't listen to that Natasha girl. She's one of the new sluts on Facebook. Your voice is fine, Spyro. I don't think it's high pitched.

-Natasha Stoker: LOL! You're one to talk, Tall tale girl. I saw you in The Boondocks. You're nothing but the typical dumb blonde, valley girl who swoons only over either the hot guys or the famous guys. Or both. Whoever casted you in that show should be shot 10 times in a row. :)

-Roxanne TallTale: You know, for someone who's suppose to be all elegant and classy because you're a rich kid, you sure are one rude bitch! No man would EVER want to go out with you!

-Natasha Stoker: I wouldn't worry about that, considering I have the looks, the money and the brains. You're obviously lacking 2 of the 3 things I listed.

-Roxanne TallTale: LOOKS? MONEY? BRAINS? Don't make me laugh! You sure as hell don't got any brains whatsoever! And you forgot one thing in your list; personality. Add your personality with money and looks and all you get is a bunch of one night stands and guys who are only into you because you're rich or you look hot! (Which you don't by the way)

-Natasha Stoker: Oh, come off it Roxy. We all know who's gonna be the more successful one in the future, here. Nobody wants to be with someone who's a drama queen all the time.

-Roxanne TallTale: And nobody wants to be with someone who starts crap and talks crap about people! GET OVER YOURSELF!

-Natasha Stoker: So you're not denying you're a drama queen then? Well, I guess I won this argument. Bye bye!

-Roxanne TallTale: ...

-Spyro The Dragon: *sighs* I swear, these catfights are getting on my last nerve.

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty Queen and 900,382 others are now friends with Ash Ketchum.<strong>

**~End Chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>LMAO dont you just love Facebook Drama? Read! Review! Laugh! Love! Stay tuned for the next update!<strong>


	8. See ya, Janine!

Bulma Briefs: About to go to the beach now with Vegeta! Woo!

_Trina Pixiedust and 430 others like this._

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: Um...who the hell is Vegeta?

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: Don't be so rude, Gin! But yeah, Bulma, who the eff is that guy?

-Yamcha Sukkikun: Um...Bulma...is this...your new boyfriend?

-Bulma Briefs: Guys, calm down. It's just a guy I've been going out with for a month now. He's very sweet and a total charmer. He's also fun to be around too.

-Christina Lewis: Awww, I'm so glad you've found a new love!

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Also remember, if he cheats on you, LEAVE HIM IMMEDIATELY!

-Yamcha Sukkikun: Well then. I hope you two are very happy together. Yes. Very happy. Something that could've happened if you, Bulma Briefs, gave me a FREAKING chance to make things right with you!

-Bulma Briefs: Yamcha,we already went over this! I only like you as a friend! Going out with you would just be...heartbreaking again...and weird! Plus you already broke my heart by fooling around behind my back!

-Yamcha Sukkikun: Oh, so now I'm weird huh? I get it. You women are all the same. Going out with the jerkish guy with the hot looks instead of being with the average looking, nice guy! IT'S NOT FAIR!

-Maxine Foster: Woah. Hold on a second here. Did you just...generalize all women?

-Yamcha Sukkikun: Damn right I did. This kind of BS has happened to me 5 times now! DO YOU KNOW HOW RIDICULOUS THAT IS?

-Carmen Oreo: Wow, you're really stupid. Just because that happened to you doesn't mean all women are like that. You need to get out more.

-Yamcha Sukkikun: No, I don't. I know exactly what I'm talking about. I've seen stories of it on the internet and TV. It's everywhere.

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: Internet and TV the whole world.

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Okay, you can stop being delusional now, Mr. Ohwoeisme. You're starting to sound sexist.

-Yamcha Sukkikun: How am I sounding sexist? It's the truth. Would you go out with an ugly-looking guy but had a nice personality?

-Natasha Stoker: I sure as hell wouldn't. Ugly guys annoy me. Thankfully the hot guys in this world outweigh the ugly ones. ;)

-Helen George: Don't listen to the idiot above me. Anyways, I'd go out with pretty much anyone just as long as they have a fun and laidback personality. Looks don't matter.

-Natasha Stoker: Oh, and you call ME the idiot? HA! I dare you to go out with he ugliest guy in the city of Woodcrest, or all of the state of Maine, you'll change your mind then, won't you? Looks DO matter you pink-markered disgrace. Why else would I be so rich and have guys flocking over to me everytime I walk out of my castle?

-Maxine Foster: Oh, it's THIS bitch again. Listen here, you're not beautiful. You're ugly. Everything about you is ugly. Maybe if you'd open up your mind a lot more and grew the hell up, people wouldn't think you're such a prude.

-Janice Stinkmeaner: I'll be honest here, looks DO matter for a first impression. But in the long run, if a hot guy turns out to be an egotistical jerk, then I'd end it with him.

-Phoebe Dunbar: ^I couldn't agree more.

-Natasha Stoker: Clearly you look up to me, considering you keep responding to me even though you say I'm an ugly, awful person. Got something to hide, Maxine?

-Amy Lillian Caesar: No one would ever look up to you. If they do, then they should be put in an insane asylum.

-Natasha Stoker: Oh look, it's the closet lesbian again! How are you today?

-Yamcha Sukkikun: That's another thing I don't like about women, they always get into catfights!

* * *

><p>Mister Goodstuff - Amy Lillian Caesar: Amy, I suggest you come over to your house this instant.<p>

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Huh? Who is this? What's going on at my house?

-Mister Goodstuff: It's me, your dad. Someone broke into your house and stole all your perfume and Cheez-It boxes!

-Amy Lillian Caesar: WHAT? How did that happen? I had the place under tight security!

-Mister Goodstuff: Obviously not tight enough for someone to easily break in.

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Grrr...I'm at Riley's place now so it'll take me about 20 minutes to get over there. Also, why didn't you tell me you were my dad when you added me?

-Mister Goodstuff: Idk and Idc.

-Khoi Nguyen: Wait, THIS is your dad and Caesar's uncle, Amy? He's a Rapper! And he looks so young too!

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: How come you never introduced me to your dad, Amy?

-Amy Lillian Caesar: He likes to be alone. Plus, he can be quite arrogant and psychotic sometimes too.

-Janice Stinkmeaner: Daaaaaaaang! Your dad is good looking! I'd be all up on that if I weren't a Stinkmeaner!

-Roxanne TallTale: O_o

-Jackson Ohmn: Meh. I've seen better.

-Thomas KrissKross: Why is your name called 'Mister Goostuff'?

-Mister Goodstuff: It's my stage name for my rapping career. That and I'm also about to shoot a video with Owl City

-Toadette Toadina-Joanie Toad: OH MY GOSH! YOU LOVE OWL CITYTOO? YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! THAT'S SO COOL!

-Roxanne TallTale: Wait, Mr. Goodstuff? HE'S DOING A MUSIC VIDEO WITH OWL CITY? WHAT? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS?

-Trent Rodriguez: Calm down, gurlie. He's only in it for 10 minutes and played a role that could've been played by anyone, including John McCain.

-John McCain: That better not be an insult.

-Trent Rodriguez: What if it is?

-John McCain: Then say goodbye to your buttocks.

-Christian Blazianboi Juang: 0_0

-Maxine Foster: Hey wait a second! This is the same guy that had an obssession with me!

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Excuse me?

-Maxine Foster: A while ago, a guy named Mister Goodstuff commented on my wall saying how he was in love with me and that I was perfect in every single way. He was definitely creepy so I blocked him.

-Riley YoungReezey Freeman: That's really disturbing!

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Dad? Is this true?

-Mister Goodstuff: Maybe. I don't remember it though but that's probably because I was wasted, LOL.

-Riley YoungReezey Freeman: ...Yeah. I think we should just wait a little longer to meet your dad, Amy.

-Maxine Foster: How is that funny? I thought you were a stalker. You're the weirdest dad I've ever seen.

-Janice Stinkmeaner: Is it strange that I find his weirdness makes him even hotter?

-Huey Freeman: Yup.

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: Very.

-Trina Pixiedust: Extremely.

-Bill Cosby: Uh huh.

-Knuckles The Echidna: Indeed.

-Robert Jebediah Freeman: ^What they said.

-Eddie Shotgun Wuncler: Bark Bark Bark.

_Huey Freeman and 60,226,218,126 others like this._

* * *

><p>Janine Whitefield: Heh heh heh...24 hours has passed by...heh heh heh...police and TV reports are still out there. Currently living on fudge and Banana Soda cause I haven't gone shopping for days since these idiots arrived here. Feeling itchy. Scratchy. IS THAT A GHOST SCRATCHING AT MY BACK? I should totally call an exorcist. What do you guys think?<p>

-Thugnificent Jenkins: Yes, call the exorcist over to your house so you can get Satan or whatever the hell is possessing your body, out so you can stop acting like a lunatic.

-George Bush: Still haven't given yourself up, huh? You can't hide in there forever.

-Janine Whitefield: Oh yes I can. And if those bastards dare to come in my house, I'll just mow them down with my sub-machine gun. Hee hee hee.

-Robert Jebediah Freeman: Janine, young lady, I command you to give yourself up so all this crap can finally end! Really, this is absolutely insane.

-Janine Whitefield: Can it, Mr. Freeman! Why should I listen to you? Aren't you all screwed up in the head from your wife dying? HUH? I bet you hated her. I bet your wife committed suicide because of the god-awful life she was living when she was with you! THAT'S WHY YOUR WIFE DIED, ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT?

-Jackson Ohmn: Holy crap! You just went WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY too far there!

-Trina Pixiedust: Mr. Freeman, listen to me. Do NOT listen to what crazy bitch just said. She's just trying to break you down so she can make herself feel better.

-Roxanne TallTale: You are a disgusting, awful, person. People like you make me think why is this world so corrupted. You're a disgrace.

-Janine Whitefield: BITCH, DID ANYONE ASK FOR YOUR OPINION? NO! SO BACK THE HELL OFF OR FACE MY BULLETS OF FURY!

-Shadow Queen: That's it. I've had it with this purple-haired, fatass bitch. Down to the Shadow Realm you go.

-Christian Blazianboi Juang: This may be the only time I'll ever thank the villian for doing something good.

-Janine Whitefield: HA! Who do you think you are, Miley Cyrus? SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!

-Cairo Prettyboi Simmons: What does Miley Cyrus have to do with any of that?

-Hillary Duff: That was a terrible comparison you just made. In fact, I can't think of one even worse. Congratulations.

-Janine Whitefield: Thank you. I live to entertain people.

-Leroy Henry: If you're an entertainer, then I must be God. LOL.

-Quincy Hurst: Roffles.

-Janine Whitefield: Yeah, sure, keep on laughing you yrpktgesrpojgpesg;'

-Hiro Komikku: Um...what now?

-Thomas KrissKross: What the hell just happened?

-Shadow Queen: I captured her and took her to the Shadow Realm. She'll be spending an eternity there so the fat, ugly, egotistic, slutty, lip injected moron will trouble you no more.

_Dallas McPhearson and 11,483,392 others like this._

-Lord Ganstalicious: YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

-Lilly Otomo: Wooooooooo! The bitch is dead! PARTY!

-Beldam Shaydes: Thank you, my queen. But...wait a second...you put her in THE SHADOW REALM? THAT'S WHERE WE LIVE, YOU DOLT! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Christian Blazianboi Juang: Mwahahahahaha! Serves you right!

-JohnnyCakes Thomas: Wow. This day just got better. :) I'm gonna celebrate over a double chocolate chip cookie!

-Shadow Queen: ...Goddamnit. Well that was an epic fail. I didn't even think about that until you said it. Hmm...

-Thomas Doa: Can't you just kill Janine instead?

-Shadow Queen: I could, but I'd rather watch her be tortured for the rest of her life. Hmmm...OH! I'VE GOT IT!

-Beldam Shaydes: Yes, my queen?

-Shadow Queen: Something Wuncler and Ruckus said when they were arranging that fight...PUT JANINE IN A ROOM FILLED WITH A THOUSAND CHARMY BEES!

-Beldam Shaydes: YES! That's perfect!

-Colonel Hector Stinkmeaner: Heck yeah. I am all for that.

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: Don't forget to set up a hidden camera in there!

-Janice Stinkmeaner: It's the torture that she deserves.

* * *

><p>Spyro The Dragon: Um...I can't believe I just now realized this but...I found some shoes that my feet were in after I got back from the fight. Does anyone own a pair of...white-ish colored running shoes?<p>

-Sonic The Hedgehog: Does it have red stripes on them?

-Spyro The Dragon: No, they don't.

-Sonic The Hedgehog: Then it's not mine.

-Natasha Stoker: They're mine, Spyro. Now would you be a dear and bring it over to my castle please?

-Spyro The Dragon: Um...you weren't even at the fight, Tasha. Why would these be yours?

-Helen George: Don't listen to Natasha. She's desperate for attention.

-Natasha Stoker: If I'm so desperate for attention, then why are you giving me it, hmm? I can't help it if I'm so popular.

-Hunter The Cheetah: Um...yeah...those are kind of mine, Spyro...

-Spyro The Dragon: What? Hunter? Since when were you at the fight?

-Hunter The Cheetah: Well, ya see, I kind of followed you to the fight after you went through the portal. But while I was there, I was caught up in a riot. People were throwing bottles at each other, throwing up on each other, and some were even bringing chainsaws to the place! So I had to get out but I lost my shoes there but I didn't want to go back there so thank stars you got them!

-Spyro The Dragon: o.O Wow. That's really...chaotic. Well anyways, just come over to my house and you can get it, okay? And be careful next time! I don't want you getting hurt!

-Ed Wuncler, Sr.: What are you, his boyfriend? Let him do what he wants! Sheesh. Wannabe parents these days.

-Spyro The Dragon: ...

* * *

><p>Huey Freeman: Christmas is coming up! Who else is excited?<p>

_APimpNamed Slickback and 3,583,590 others like this._

-Riley YoungReezey Freeman: Well you know I am! We're still gonna have a big dinner over at the Dubois house, right? Do you know who's coming this year.

-Huey Freeman: Of course we are. As for who's coming? You, Jazmine and Amy obviously. And then there's Caesar, Cindy, Christian, Rose, Khoi, Jaymes, Roxanne, Trina, Trent, Danny, Mayor Wuncler, Ed, Gin, Slickback, Thugnificent, Gangstalicius, Lisa, Helen, Vivian, Dallas, Thomas, Maxine, Bill Cosby, Janice Stinkmeaner, John McCain, Fresh Fishy (Jack), Phoebe, Henry, Professor Peter Franklin, Stephanie, Sarah Palin, Barack Obama, Quincy, James, Miss Sexy Brittany, Monty, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Yamcha, Trunks, Justin Timberlake, Ashton Kutcher, Shark Fin (Chris), Ninja Dude (Greg), Ash Kutchum., Pikachu, Cairo, Cecil, Brittany Spears, Carmen, Roberto, Zelda, Link, Bulma Briefs, Steven, Kirby, Pac Man, Ms. Pac Man, Emily, and a few others who I'm forgetting right now.

-Riley YoungReezey Freeman: O_O DAYUM, that is A LOT of people! How are we even gonna have enough food for so many people!

-Professor Peter Franklin: Ahhh, that's where I come in, my dear Riley! I am gonna use my latest experiment on the Turkey you guys have, and make it DOUBLE in size so it will have enough meat for everyone!

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: Um...don't you think that sounds a little dangerous?

-Professor Peter Franklin: Nonsense! The chemicals in this experiment aren't even harmful!

-Christina Lewis: How do you know that?

-Professor Peter Franklin: Because I just tasted the chemical myself.

-Jaymes Brody Nguyen: And...you don't care if you don't get infected?

-Professor Peter Franklin: Of course not! Living is overrated!

-Gin Sazuki Rummy: I knew this guy was insane.

-Huey Freeman: Okay...um...ignoring that, the dinner will start at 4, but we won't start eating until about an hour later because we wanna make sure everyone is there and we have to prepare everything too.

-Roxanne TallTale: Is the dinner gonna be at Jazzy's House?

-Huey Freeman: Yes, it will.

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Wait a second, Huey...why is Mayor Wuncler and his crew on your invitation list? And even some of the enemies too? AND EMILY? WTF? HAVE YOU GONE PSYCHO?

-Huey Freeman: Calm down, Amy! I just wanted to be nice and have them over for dinner. Wuncler hasn't done anything bad for a long time now anyways so this will be a good chance to get acquainted without any tension. And as for Emily, I didn't want her to be alone on Christmas Eve Night. It would be good if we just talked in person now because I'm over what happened between me and her.

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Whatever. Fine. But she is NOT sitting next to us! And you better not give her seconds on desert either!

-Huey Freenan: -_-

-Natasha Stoker: Why wasn't I invited? I'm clearly the most hottest and most popular person on the planet so the fact that you missed me is deplorable.

-Lisa Anne-Marie Jones: I can think of a million and one reasons as to why Huey did not invite you.

-Amy Lillian Caesar: Huey, why do you have that bitch as your friend on here?

-Huey Freeman: Cause I thought she was just a fan! But now, after seeing some of her posts, and who she really was, she is messed up. Way beyond messed up.

-Natasha Stoker: Awww, you looked through my history? I see another guy is in love with me. Not too surprised there.

-Roxanne TallTale: BLOCK HER. NOW.

**Huey Freeman has now blocked Natasha Stoker.**

* * *

><p>Ed Wuncler, Sr.: Gonna go for a jog for the first time in my life. Yay.<p>

_Colonel Hector Stinkmeaner and 511,382 others like this._

-Delilah Wuncler: It's about damn time! Whenever you're on the bed with me, I feel like the floor under the bed is about to break through!

-Ed Wuncler, Sr.: Shut your mouth. Don't you have an episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog to watch?

-Delilah Wuncler: AH! THAT'S RIGHT! I FORGOT IT WAS ON TODAY!

-Trina Pixiedust: If you keep this up Wuncler, you'll get thinner and muscular in about...5 years!

-Ed Wuncler, Sr.: Stfu Trina before I come over there and rip out your banana-colored, badly conditioned hair.

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: Oh Wuncler, why must you be so violent? Why can't you ever be...I don't know...well-mannered for once?

-Ed Wuncler, Sr: 0_0 Jazmine? Well...uh...that's...uh...that's just my personality!

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: Look Wuncler, I know you've kidnapped me a lot in the past, but I still worry about you sometimes, you know? You need to just relax more often and stop making evil plans for once. Maybe then you'll be happier.

-Helen George: ...Mrs. Positivity over here, folks!

-Danny Rodriguez: Seriously Jazzy? You're saying this to WUNCLER of all people?

-Ed Wuncler, Sr.: Wow...uh...you might have a point there, Jazmine. Maybe it's true. Maybe I do need to retire...

-Danny Rodriguez: I don't think you should. It gets hilarious seeing you fail everytime you come up with a plan. And it's all because of a Domestic terrorist.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr.: I'm gonna pretend I did not just read that comment and pretend that I didn't just imagine ripping your head off and throwing your remains in the sewers.

-Jazzy Princess Dubois: So...? What do you say?

-Ed Wuncler, Sr.: Grrr...I'll think about it.

-Michael Dreadlocks Caesar: Which means he won't.

-Ed Wuncler, Sr.: Nobody asked you.

* * *

><p>Tinker Bell: GRRRRRRRR! I AM SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE HUEY INVITE LINK AND ZELDA TO HIS CHRISTMAS PARTY BUT NOT ME? I DON'T FREAKING UNDERSTAND!<p>

_Peter Panand 54 others like this._

-Knuckles the Echidna: I KNOW, RIGHT? After everything we've been through together...and THIS is how he treats me?

-JohnnyCakes Thomas: Yeah! I even fought the dude and told him to RAWWWWWWWWWWK ON! But he didn't invite me either! Pumpernickel!

-Sonic The Hedgehog: I got an idea! What do you say we all crash the party? That oughta teach for not inviting us!

-Seabass Lemon: YEAH! AND GO SUPER CHAOTIC ON THAT BASTARD!

-Samuri Jack: Hells yeah! I am in!

-Joe Biden: I'll bring my bow and 100 arrows!

-Michelle Obama: I'll go as well. Even though I've never met Huey, I want to see this will turn out.

-Kikku Dao: I WANNA GO! I'LL EAT ALL HIS TURKEY IN ONE GULP! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

-B.O.B.: MUST. DESTROY. PARTY. AND. TORTURE. HUEY. WITH. THAT. SONG. CALLED. FRIDAY.

-Samuri Jack: So what's the plan then? We just go in there and shoot everything that we see?

-Knuckles The Echidna: Well, all I know is, I'm using my evil powers to destroy the ENTIRE place! MWAHAHAHA! That's how evil I am!

-Shadow Queen: ^Call me when you can cover the world in darkness and be on the brink of destroying it.

-Seabass Lemon: I'll get my bazooka!

-Louis Crenshaw: I'll help out by...um...oh forget it, I don't know what the hell I'm doing.

-Arnold Schwarzenegger: Ooh, this sounds fun! I'll grab 100 pikmin and meet you guys over there!

-Conker The Squirrel: I don't know what you guys are getting so worked up about. He didn't invite me and I don't really mind it.

-Edward Elric: Look who's talking! You haven't even been in a video game for 6 years! Irrelevant characters have no say in this!

-Alphonse Elric: I'll use my powerful singing ability! No one can escape the wrath of THE GUMMY BEAR SONG! HAHAHAHAHA!

-Captain Falcon: I'm gonna FALCON PUNCH Mario so hard that he'll crying for his mama for weeks on end!

-Stephanie Koan: nan neohuideul do gaibhal su issnayo?

-Knuckles The Echidna: ^WTF? Me no speak...whatever language you just spoke!

**~End Chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>The Christmas Party will be updated before Christmas! And Janine Finally Got what she deserved! Stay Tuned for the next one!<strong>


End file.
